


El Trotasueños

by InaRov



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Vampires, Wizards
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaRov/pseuds/InaRov
Summary: Durante 1920, Harry Styles es el joven ortodoxo  al que todo York visita en busca de cura para sus dolores pero nadie quiere tener realmente cerca hasta que Niall le pide ayuda para atender a su viejo amigo, donde se enfrentará a un hermoso joven que pone a prueba sus prejuicios sobre otras especies.~~~~~~~O, qué pasa cuando Harry conoce a Zayn, y ambos se sienten completamente atraídos.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 5





	El Trotasueños

**Author's Note:**

> ***La historia transcurre en una especie de Reino Unido en cuanto a geografía y algunos aspectos históricos que se han modificado para conveniencia de la historia (esos tendrán un pequeño asterisco); pero que no paso por la primera guerra mundial, la segunda o cualquier otra guerra; no tiene avances tecnológicos más allá del teléfono y la radio. En este universo ficticio la homosexualidad no es mal vista.

Harry era, sin duda, la persona más ordenada que alguna vez alguien pudiera llegar a conocer; o al menos eso era lo que decía la mayoría de las personas que lo visitaban en su estudio.

Los innumerables frascos estaban bien acomodados por tamaño sobre la repisa con etiquetas claras, o al menos para el joven, ya que su letra jamás había sido pulcra; una larga mesa con varios instrumentos, entre ellos varios matraces en diversas formas, columnas de destilación y 10 tubos de ensayo, todo limpio y el fuego siempre encendido, aunque la casa fuera tan fresca como la brisa de verano; existía sobre la mesa largos hilos que sostenía ramos de hierbas colgantes. En su habitación las cosas no eran muy diferentes; ropa negra y botas con tacón, una cama al centro, un taburete con cremas y un librero lleno de pastas cansadas; el resto del espacio era ocupado por diversas plantas tan altas como el techo.

  
—Harry, no me estás haciendo caso.

El muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Harry se ocupaba en un mortero.

—Estás agregando demasiado agen...

—Niall, por última vez; he hecho este hechizo durante tres años consecutivos, deberías tenerme un poco más de fe.

Niall se dejó caer junto a la mesa, haciendo vibrar todos los materiales sobre esta antes de atravesar la silla y pararse de golpe.

—Harry, Harry, date prisa.

El joven castaño volvió a caminar de un lado a otro, esta vez con un semblante mucho más preocupado. Maldecía en voz baja y miraba como Harry agregaba diversas plantas y líquidos al mortero con cucharas diminutas que guardaba justo a un lado; algunas las trituraba con antelación entre los dedos, y otras las dejaba caer enteras; estaba tan concentrado en su lugar que no percibió cuando Niall dejó caer el delicado camafeo al suelo. Cuando tuvo lista la mezcla, el joven espectro estaba traslúcido frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y señalando debajo de la mesa.

—No deberías quitártelo antes de que te lo pida, Niall, este es un artefacto muy antiguo; las runas escritas son una lengua muerta que ninguna bruja o hechicero habla.

—No se habría caído si te dieras más prisa.

—Bueno, si hubieras llegado antes entonces...

Niall dio un respingo horroroso antes de volverse completamente invisible y salir de la habitación. Harry se giró completamente para ver por la ventana; una joven dama pasaba mientras miraba con curiosidad al interior de la tienda, sin embargo, no le dedico más que una sonrisa al joven brujo antes de seguir su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Era sin duda la chica más hermosa de todo el pueblo, la joven Johansen, con su cabello castaño claro cayendo en cascadas negras sobre sus hombros y los ojos oscuros bajo las delgadas cejas.

—No estoy muy al tanto de los rumores del pueblo—Harry comenzó a llenar el camafeo con la solución que acababa de preparar—pero estoy seguro de que la señorita Johansen sigue rechazando a todos sus pretendientes, y, además, creo que no es una completa casualidad que siga pasando junto a la tienda los mismos días que tú vienes.

Niall reapareció junto a la ventana; si alguien volviera la mirada, sólo percibiría un manchón en el vidrio, pero Harry podía verlo bien, por lo que tomó el camafeo y lo colocó delicadamente en el interior del chaleco.

—Lamento haberme alterado tanto, Harry—se revolvió el cabello con una mano, sintiendo como todo se volvía más tangible —es sólo que me pone muy nervioso cuando veo que Adelein está cerca de mí. No sé quiere; un día es amable conmigo y charla de cualquier cosa, al siguiente es fría y pasa de largo para reírse de mi cara con sus amigas.

—Bueno... tampoco sé mucho de relaciones. Pero lo que sí sé, es que pronto estarás caminando y respirando como cualquiera de nosotros, incluso podrías invitar a salir a la señorita Johansen.

Niall giro pausadamente para sentir el aire en cada punto de su ahora palpable cuerpo, haciendo especial énfasis en su cabello. Harry no estaba muy seguro, pero habría jurado que el espectro que llamaba amigo estaba perdiendo el cabello, y eso le retorcía los intestinos ¿y si se equivocó en las cantidades del hechizo?

—En fin... fue bueno hablar contigo, viejo amigo, pero debo seguir con la orden de conjuros buscadores.

—Ah... la tera nunca acaba para un buen brujo ¿no es así?

—Somos hechiceros, Niall, hechiceros, no brujos; los brujos son...

—Los que practican la magia negra, ya sé, ya sé... pero creo que la palabra combina más con tu aspecto. Ya sabes, todo el "ropa y tacones negros".

Harry dio un vistazo hacia abajo; la camisa negra, vieja y desgastada, y los pantalones de tela negra que le quedaban cortos. El espectro tenía razón, tal vez la ropa negra era demasiado obvia, pero si la dejaba de usar ¿cómo sabrían sus clientes a dónde acudir?

Cuando el espectro se hubo ido, el joven hechicero trabajó en el hechizo buscador de una joven novia que había perdido el anillo de compromiso que su prometido le había dado apenas unos días atrás; debía trabajar también en los polvos llameantes del señor Baxton, un hombre gentil de avanzada edad que vivía en cerca del centro y no podía encender la chimenea por sí sólo. Pero su hechizo favorito, que había reservado para el final, era para la señora Pomegarden, esposa del conde, era nada nada más y nada menos que polvos tensores de cabello para rizar y alaciar, además de una dote de polvos colorantes: el brillo del oro y rojo del fuego a punto de morir. Eran sus favoritos no sólo porque le proporcionaban una imagen diferente a quien los usara, sino porque capturar la esencia de los colores era maravillosa, algunas veces sus dedos quedaban manchados de colores; los polvos tensores eran otra historia, a veces los vellos invisibles de su piel se rizaban tanto que parecía tener una capa de piel extra, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando su ropa de manga larga estuviera disponible.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno tomo su bicicleta para ir a repartir los hechizos, primero con la joven novia que vivía a unas calles de su casa, y quien parecía más angustiada que el día que había solicitado el hechizo.

—No te preocupes, sólo debes rociar el polvo a tu alrededor en forma de círculo, pensar en lo que has perdido y el polvo se alineará de tal manera que te lleve a donde pueda estar.

La joven novia saltó de alegría antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Harry suspiro pesadamente antes de seguir; la próxima parada era con el señor Baxton, quien tardó unos buenos 20 minutos en atender la puerta y recordad porque había ido el hechicero en primer lugar, pero cuando lo logró, le extendió unas monedas de cobre de un cuarto y dejó la bolsa con los polvos junto a la chimenea.

—Muchas gracias, Harry, es difícil pasar las noches con frío desde que mis manos están... bueno, ya sabes...— levanto las manos temblorosas—y mi Anna pasaba mucho frío; así que gracias, Harry, muchas gracias.

El anciano señor le entregó una pequeña caja con un moño azul cielo y lo despidió antes de hacerle prometer que volvería el próximo mes con más polvos. Por último, para la señora Pomegarden, fue al catillo a las afueras de York a entregárselos en persona a pesar de las duras miradas que algunos trabajadores le daban al pasar.

—El polvo rizador es el frasco 20, el alaciador es el 21. El brillo del oro es la caja negra y el rojo del fuego moribundo es la caja... pues roja...

—Oh cariño…

La mujer regordeta de avanzada edad no tardó nada en tomar la caja roja para plantarse frente al espejo y esparcir los delicados polvos sobre el negro cuero cabelludo. En un instante su cabello pareció volverse fuego abrasador para después pasar a una ligera llamarada cuando ondeaba su cabello. La señora Pomegarden no dejaba de suspirar y echarse aire con un enorme y pomposo abanico.

—Harry, corazón, lo has logrado otra vez—se movía de un lugar al otro ondeando su cabello ante los ojos estupefactos de los guardias—pero dime ¿cuándo durará el efecto? Porque necesito este tipo de cabello por mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Me temo que sólo durará un par de horas. Siete si mis cálculos son correctos.

—Oh eso es maravilloso, pero deberías intentar que fuera más duradero, me encantaría llevar el cabello así a la playa el próximo verano, supongo que para ese entonces ya habrás experimentado suficiente ¿no es así?

—Tal vez, señora Pome...

—Oh no me llames así, me hace sentir terriblemente vieja y apenas tengo 79 años, bombón. En fin, Antonio, querido, págale al pequeño Harry.

El mismísimo conde, que había estado en la sala todo el rato mirando estupefacto, le tendió una pequeña bolsa con siete monedas de plata y dos de oro.

—No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado...

—Bah, tonterías pequeño Harry, cada vez que vienes es más que satisfactorio el resultado—la señora no dejaba de tocar el llameante cabello —. Ahora, necesito que apuntes algunas cosas que necesito.

Harry rebuscó en su bolso negro hasta hallar un lápiz rosa y una libreta de cuero curtido.

—Estoy listo señora Pomegarden...

—Es Clair, pequeño, Clair— la señora dejo de tocarse el cabello pare pararse junto a su esposo—. Hay un collar de rubí que tengo, Antonio me lo obsequió, sin embargo, pues bueno...

—Alguien lo ha robado—el conde alzo la voz—¿qué necesitas para un hechizo buscador?

Harry los miro por un momento antes de comenzar a preguntar por joyería que estuviera en contacto con la gema. Para cuando hubo terminado con la señora Pomegarden, tenía en su posesión un par de aretes de rubí, así como una pequeña lista de nuevos colores que tanto Antonio como Clair querían: verde brillante del jade, negro tornasol del ónix y azul espumoso del mar; tendría que asistir la próxima semana para tomar el té. Harry arrojó la mochila al canasto amarillo de la bicicleta para ir al parque a comer el pequeño pastel que el señor Baxton le había obsequiado; su hija Anna hacía el mejor pan de limón con betún de lima, aunque el joven hechicero creía que había mejores cosas que hacer que regalarle postres a completos desconocidos, se complació con los excitantes sabores.

Tres días más tarde, Niall volvió a su estudio con una carta muy doblada y amarillenta, al igual que una sonrisa tan grande que ocupaba la mitad de su rostro. En cuando Harry lo vio entrar, dejo cuidadosamente el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa para poder verlo completamente. Se veía radiante como el mismo sol.

—Me han llegado las mejores noticias, Harry, las mejores.

El espectro tomó un banco de la puerta y lo arrastró todo el camino hasta estar muy cerca del hechicero.

—Un buen y viejo amigo viene a vivir a la ciudad—Niall se veía realmente feliz—lo conozco desde que empecé a ser un fantasma, y amigo, él se ha quedado conmigo en todos los malos momentos, y cuando me dijo que necesitaba un brujo, o sea, a ti... bueno quiero decir, le dije que yo conocía a alguien bueno y me dijo que fuera por él para poder venir contigo.

—Oh, eso es bueno, gracias por traer clientes, Niall.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo, nunca me cobras por los hechizos. En fin—se levantó del banco descuidadamente—creo que debo ir por él hoy en la tarde y así vengo contigo en la noche, así que mejor voy caminando; compró la casa al final de la ciudad, la que está rodeada de rosas blancas.

Niall dejó el banco en su lugar y robo una manzana verde de la pequeña mesa que Harry tenía junto a la ventana. Cuando casi cerró la puerta, el rizado hechicero se levantó muy deprisa.

—Niall ¿cómo es qué conoces a alguien desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Es algún anciano que conociste cuando era bebé?

—Ah, no para nada —oculto su risa tras la manzana—es un vampiro.

Harry se quedó parado junto a la puerta mientras veía como Niall daba pequeños saltos al caminar. Nunca había visto a un vampiro, apenas había oído hablar de ellos, si no hubiese sido por el viejo libro de su madre estaba seguro de que estaría aterrado de conocer al demonio de la noche que el fantasma quería llevar a su hogar.

Camino hacia su habitación, hasta el gran librero de madera pálida envuelto en plantas; quito un helecho de la repisa superior para tomar un libro azul claro cuya portada rezaba “La vida y extinción de los vampiros, entre otras curiosidades”.

Abrió el libro al azar y lo hojeo hasta ver un retrato, una joven de belleza indescriptible cubierta en telas de algodón o tal vez de lana.

“La señora de Valaquia, la primera vampiresa de Europa del este de la que se tiene registro, fue catalogada dentro de su especie en 1451; se le siguió la pista dentro de la comunidad vampírica de Moldavia hasta 1766, cuando murió apuñalada tras ser acusada de la muerte de más de diez mil rumiantes de las montañas.” 

Harry frunció el ceño; el libro tenía un montón de vampiros registrados, la mayor parte de ellos muertos hace al menos un siglo. Paso a las primeras páginas, donde el texto estaba borrándose; leer la delicada letra le cansaba la vista.

“Los vampiros suelen identificarse por su intolerancia al sol, dado que les quema la piel hasta el punto de carbonización, así como su belleza inhumana que utilizan como principal señuelo para cazar humanos.”

“El alimento del cual subsisten es la _vitalis essentia_ que obtienen de los seres vivos, principalmente mamíferos; está puede ser sangre en la mayoría de los casos, preferentemente roja, y, en algunos casos excepcionales, los vampiros viven del alma extraída de seres humanos que se enamoran de ellos.”

“Se han llevado a cabo estudios en las diferentes comunas al beber la sangre de ciertos crustáceos sin éxito de supervivencia. La sangre de los muertos figura la fatalidad para ellos.”

El joven hechicero suspiró pesadamente y se llevó el libro a la sala; tal vez con un poco más de luz la vista no se le cansaría tanto. Tomo un par de lentes olvidados y comenzó a leer otra vez.

“No pueden entrar a un hogar sin ser invitados previamente por el dueño del lugar; suelen llevar guantes para evitar el contacto con criaturas que no sean de su especie.”

La información seguía y seguía, y Harry prefirió dejar de leer para ver los bellos rostros que se dibujaban en las 100 páginas siguientes. Algunos no eran atractivos realmente, pero había algo que cautiva a la vista.

Pasadas algunas horas sin prestarle atención realmente, abandono el libro sobre la mesita junto a la ventana y se volvió a preparar las pócimas para desaparecer el dolor de espalda y para aliviar la vista cansada. Tomo un montón de yerbas colgantes y las coloco en diversos matraces con agua pura para que hiervan un rato antes de poder usarlos.

Agrego polvos secantes al agua y tomo los cristales formados para mezclarlos con alcohol y otros con agua. Los colocó en pequeños frascos. A otros tantos les agrego polvos espesores y coloco la masilla en tarros más grandes. Cuando termino, se puso a dibujar las etiquetas con letra elegante para ponerlos en el acaparador de la pequeña tienda, que en realidad era la parte delantera de su estudio o entrada a su casa, un hermoso ventanal.

Cuando la noche se adentró en las calles de York, Harry se había olvidado por completo de Niall y su promesa de volver, por lo que se retiró a dormir temprano, y, cuando estaba recostado en cama en una confortable ensoñación, los golpes a su puerta lo enfurecieron de sobremanera.

_“Siempre les digo a todos que nunca toquen a la puerta después de las 8 y antes de las 7, son mis horas libres, mi tiempo especial, tiempo de Harry. Estúpida gente de York.”_

Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a Niall sonriente en el umbral; se movió un poco para que pudiera pasar, pero antes de poder evitarlo, vio como una figura alta pasaba justo detrás de su amigo.

—Lamento haberte despertado, pero te dije que volvería al anochecer.

—No estaba durmiendo—Harry frunció el ceño para disimular la hinchazón que sentía en los ojos y calló para evitar que escucharan lo ronca de su voz.

—Harry, no... ah olvídalo, él es mi amigo, Zayn.

En ese momento Harry se volvió a ver a la persona que figuraba junto a la mesita de noche; estaba observando el libro que había olvidado. Repentinamente el calor le subió al rostro, no sólo _el vampiro_ estaba leyendo el libro que hablaba de su especie, sino que su semblante parecía el de un muerto: no sonreía, no hablaba, sus ojos apenas parpadeaban, su piel estaba muy pálida, y, sobre todo, era bellísimo.

Piel morena, ojos espectrales del color de las bellotas, cabello negro que se rizaba sobre sus pómulos y ropa sobre todo elegante en tonos oscuros sin socorrer al negro más que un par de guantes de delicada tela. El joven estiró la mano en dirección al hechicero.

—Prefiero Javadd, Zayn es para, digamos, personas más cercanas.

Harry lo miro estupefacto un instante antes de que el joven dejara caer su mano y frunciera aún más el ceño, se volteó a Niall y hablo en gaélico de forma brusca; el espectro alzó los brazos y negó efusivamente antes de volverse al rizado.

—Harry, no seas grosero.

—Yo... lo lamento—se encogió de hombros intentando tapar la mayor parte de su cuerpo con los brazos —. Es que eres, muy—bajo la voz.

— ¿Muy?

La voz desinteresada, las cejas arriba y el hecho de que estuviera olfateando todo, no ayudaba en nada a Harry. Niall parecía muy nervioso, como alguien que está a punto de perder su empleo.

Con apenas un susurro, Harry dijo:

—Atractivo...—el vampiro suspiro pesadamente.

—Niall, creo que esto ha sido una mala idea.

Sin decir más, se volteó en dirección a la puerta, pero contrario a marcharse, deambuló por los estantes del joven hechicero.

—Espero poder comprar ciertas hierbas, agua pura y ungüentos, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo con ello y estén en tu inventario, claro.

Volteó a ver al joven hechicero una vez más, mirándolo desde lo alto, ya que, a pesar de ser más bajo, el porte recto parecía darle al menos medio metro de altura. Niall suspiro tan pesadamente que los dos ajenos voltearon de inmediato.

—Zayn, tú no podrías hacer la pócima ni aunque te estuvieran apuntando con balas de plata.

—Pero las balas...—el moreno se quedó a media oración, bajando la cabeza cuando el espectro volvió a hablar.

—Y Harry, has demostrado descortesía tras descortesía; primero nos recibes con tu pijama, dejas un libro francamente racista sobre tu mesa para que todos sepamos que estás al tanto de lo que pasa—las mejillas de Harry estaban al rojo vivo—. No sabes controlar tus instintos primarios y haces que me sienta mal; no hice más que hablar maravillas de ti. Y Zayn, deja de ser tan pesado, es la primera vez en la vida que este pobre brujo conoce a un vampiro, así que sácate la estaca del trasero; hace más de 70 años que dejaste de usar Javadd para presentarte.

Ambos miraban al espectro con vergüenza. Niall abrió los ojos como platos señalando uno al otro; Harry se tragó lo que le quedaba de orgullo y pena para estirar su mano.

—Me llamo Harry, mucho gusto. No soy un brujo, soy un hechicero.

Zayn, un tanto desconfiado, soltó un fuerte resoplido antes de tomar la mano del hechicero.

—Zayn Malik—Niall abrió aún más los ojos y el vampiro suspiro aún más —. Requiero de una pócima, y eres el único hechicero que he visto en todo York; te agradecería si pudieras prepararla por mí, no importa el costo.

De su saco tomo una hoja de papel reluciente y se lo extendió a Harry. Con una letra pulcra decía:

“Ingredientes:  
Jugo de raíz de beta vulgaris, ortiga urticante, sanguijuelas llenas de sangre, salvia rosmarinus, polvo de estrellas muertas y un objeto de valor sentimental.

> En un caldero de medio litro, verter agua pura hasta cubrir 3/4; ponerlo a fuego azul. Se exprime el jugo de raíz de beta vulgaris directamente al caldero y se agregan inmediatamente las sanguijuelas enteras; ir incluyendo las hojas de ortiga urticante en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Esperar a burbujeo y verter el objeto de valor sentimental entero; mezclar contra las manecillas del reloj y dejar enfriar. Antes de que se congele, agregar el polvo de estrella.”

—¿Qué clase de pócima es ésta?

—No necesitas saber eso ¿puedes prepararla sí o no?

—Puedo prepararla, pero necesito saber qué clase de magia es; yo no práctico la tendencia negra.

—No es magia negra, es... una pócima que requeriré cada tanto tiempo ¿puedes prepararla?

Harry miró el papel una vez más; nunca había usado sanguijuelas antes, pero recordaba vagamente que su madre y su abuela solían utilizarlas como remedios caseros para algunos males y después las ocupaban para sus pociones. Volvió la vista hacia el vampiro, pero la intensa mirada le revolvió el estómago.

—Sí, puedo prepararla, pero necesito tiempo. No tengo polvo de estrella y necesito encontrar un objeto de valor sentimental que...

—No utilices nada tuyo.

—Está bien... pero aun así necesito encontrarlo.

—Bien. Volveré en siete días por la poción. Mientras tanto, necesito ungüento para quemaduras.

— ¿Qué clase de quemaduras?

Harry se volvió hacia un estante junto al espectro, que se encontraba completamente desinteresado revolviendo las hierbas colgantes. Rebusco entre los tarros para quemaduras de fuego, que las mujeres y cocineros del ayuntamiento utilizaban cuando sintió la fría mano enguantada del vampiro sobre su desnuda piel; le mostró un vistazo de su pecho donde se veía un trozo de piel carbonizada.

—Oh... eso es ¿es una quemadura por el sol? —el vampiro asintió —. Bueno, no creo tener nada tan potente para quitártelo justo ahora, pero—busco en el punto mayor del estante hasta tomar un diminuto frasco—mi madre solía darle esto a un vampiro, o al menos eso me decía.

Quito la etiqueta de la tapa, donde venía la preparación, y la abrió ante el vampiro que se tapó la nariz inmediatamente. Después de inspeccionarla, tomó un poco para ponérselo sobre la piel, por lo que casi instantáneamente su rostro reflejó alivio.

—¿Cuánto quieres por esto?

—Umnnh, pues no lo sé ¿cinco monedas de cobre?

—Te daré 25, y, cuando vuelva a venir, prepara otro frasco, más grande, por favor.

Zayn le dio el dinero y se retiró elegantemente de su hogar, siendo tragado por la noche misma. Niall, por su parte, se había quedado dormido en aquella incómoda silla de la ventana.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado hablando?

Durante los siguientes dos días, Harry busco por todo el pueblo un objeto de valor, encontrándolo con una niña que le cambió su pequeño juguete de lana a cambio de un beso en la mejilla; para la estrella muerta tuvo que viajar durante todo un día hasta el valle, donde algunas estrellas pérdidas encontraban la muerte en el estanque. Aquella noche, bajo el manto de la luz lunar, realizo la opción que resulto en una brea rojiza o verde, dependiendo la luz bajo la que se mirase, de olor poco agradable.

Habían pasado cuatro días cuando volvió al edificio municipal para devolver los objetos prestados de la señora Pomegarden y los polvos buscadores junto a los colores extravagantes; esa mujer tenía suerte de que tuviera ónix entre sus cosas. Como aquel día no había mucho movimiento en York, el joven hechicero llegó temprano, por lo que le hicieron esperar en la biblioteca del lugar; había tantos libros que le dolía girar la cabeza para tratar de captarlos todo, por lo que comenzó a caminar entre los estantes.

—Oh, Harry, cariño, creí que vendrías después, hoy es un día poco conveniente, pero no me mal entiendas, me agrada que estés aquí.

—Está bien Clair, tuve tiempo libre y ya tenía listos tus hechizos. Aquí están.

Harry alzó una pequeña bolsa que contenía todo mientras veía un libro negro en rumano sobre el hombro de la mujer; el lomo estaba gastado y del título del solo quedaba un vestigio de letras doradas, de donde alcanzó a captar la palabra "vampiro". La señora Pomegarden aclaro la garganta, era obvio que había estado hablando mientras él estaba distraído.

—Lo lamento ¿qué fue lo que me dijo?

—Dulzura, si quieres el libro tómalo, Antonio ni si quiera pasa por aquí a menos que sea para esconderse de mí. Pero ahora dime ¿cómo uso el hechizo buscador?

Harry tomó la bolsa pequeña y explicó pacientemente que tendría que rociar los polvos sobre un área que le recordara al rubí. Cuando termino, se dio cuenta que la señora Pomegarden caminaba hacia él; tomó el libro de pasta negra y lo hojeo un instante antes de tendérselo al joven brujo.

— ¿Vampiros? No creí que fueras del tipo que se interesa en ellos, y, de cualquier manera, murieron hace siglos ¿no? Con todas esas leyes y tonterías que hicieron para…—la señora se quedó callada al ver a Harry; coloco el libro devuelta al estante—. No es algo que debería preocuparte, cielo, pero, si tienes interés en ellos, creo que te convendría más leer la versión en tu idioma.

La señora Pomegarden agarro un tomo mucho más nuevo y delgado donde se leía _“hechizos comunes para vampiros_ ”. Era un libro hecho con máquina de escribir, que parecía encuadernado de manera torpe.

—Son cosas simples, la mayor parte del libro son ilustraciones de las plantas que necesitas y eso; es todo un ritual por lo que parece ¿intentaras alguno?

—Es un propósito meramente educativo, Clair.

—Muy bien, de cualquier manera, no creo que tengas la capacidad de realizar la mayor parte ellos. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que tomar el tren de las dos a Manchester.

Le planto un dulce beso sobre la mejilla y se fue de la biblioteca; mientras iba hacia la salida pretendía leer las pobres páginas que coincidían con la descripción de la señora Pomegarden. Había muchos dibujos de calderos, matraces, plantas, soles y lunas en distintas posiciones, y, apenas en las últimas tres hojas venían dos hechizos: “ _Adormecedor de muertos en vida_ ” “ _Para que el sol toque al no muerto_ ”. Leyó la lista de ingredientes y la más fácil de ellos era el segundo, sólo requería una ostra viva y un anillo donde colocar la perla, preferentemente de oro manchado.

Camino por el mercado hasta encontrar la ostra más reluciente que tuvieran en las peceras, procurando ver que tuviera tejido remendado sobre la parte dura. La siguiente parada fue con el herrero, a quien encargo un anillo de cobre y oro mezclado, en forma de una rosa, con un orificio lo suficientemente grande para que tuviera una perla dentro de él; el hombre, después de hacerlo esperar por dos horas, le entrego un anillo delgado, de color rosado.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me pide esa combinación de metales, así que no esperaba ese color.

Harry le pago para después ir a su hogar, tendría que leer bien el hechizo; necesitaba esperar a que a la luna le apareciera un halo de luz, preferentemente proporcionado por la naturaleza, en su defecto, él tendría que invocarlo; debía evocar toda su energía vital en la perla para que absorbiera la luz mientras repetía _“lumina mortilo”_. Escucho la radio* el resto del día en espera de algún pronostico climático que hiciera posible la parte de la luna, pero parecía ser sólo otra seca noche del mes, pero para su fortuna, habría luna llena aquella noche.

Cuando cayó la noche, se deslizo al balcón de su habitación en el segundo piso, encendió seis velas, dos blancas al frente, tres doradas alrededor y una negra frente a él. Tomó la ostra entre las manos rezando a cualquier deidad porque aquella ostra tuviera una perla dentro; invoco el halo de luz sobre la luna llena; espero a la media noche y abrió el molusco. Puso toda su energía mágica al buscar entre el contenido baboso hasta encontrar una diminuta perla que brilló como el sol al primer contacto con el aire; pareció robarse toda la luz un instante, tragándose la llama de las velas, para después volverse de un negro profundo, sin brillo. El joven hechicero suspiró pesadamente; sentía el cuerpo pesado y el aire en su interior se sentía denso, como si hubiese tragado agua.

Con movimientos pesados se arrastró hasta su cama; tomo el anillo para colocarle la perla en el centro, un movimiento de dedos simple y la rosa abrazo el objeto negro. Sin reparar en más, cerro los ojos.

Lo que paso después, era que alguien tocaba a su puerta de manera pausada y fuerte; constante, una y otra vez. Se levanto de mala gana hasta hallarse frente a la puerta, tenía un hambre atroz que le hacía doler el abdomen. Zayn estaba recto frente a él, con el rostro tranquilo y cubierto por ropas suaves, finas que no combinaban con sus manos que portaban guantes de cacería.

—Buenas noches, Harry ¿puedo pasar?

El hechicero se le quedo viendo durante un momento antes de asentir torpemente y hacerse a un lado.

—Lamento haber tardado en venir; parece que tenía más asuntos sin resolver de los que tenía previstos, y, bueno, también quería disculparme por la otra noche, fui muy grosero y no era mi intención. Es solo que el ultimo hechicero con que tuve contacto… bueno, digamos que no fue buena idea asociarme con él.

—Legaste tres noches antes, aún no he preparado la…

—Han pasado nueve noches desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Pero si te vi apenas el domingo…

—Y ya es martes; nueve noches después de la última vez ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry sintió repentinamente un peso caer sobre sus hombros; miro de nuevo a su atractivo huésped y negó. Respiro lentamente varias veces para después ofrecerle asiento junto a su mesa de trabajo. Le entrego el tarro con la brea para retirarse a la cocina por un poco de pan.

—Sé que los vampiros no comen comida, pues, humana, pero, bueno, muero de hambre y no quiero ser descortés.

Le extendió una rebanada a Zayn antes de comer un gran trozo por su parte; le supo a gloria, y lo habría hecho más de no ser por el hecho de que el vampiro le dio un largo trago a la pócima hedionda. Suspiro relajado antes de lamerse los labios y cortar una pequeña porción del pan que Harry le había ofrecido; por primera vez lo vio sonreír, lo que debía ser algo de cuidado, pues el hechicero entendía porque la belleza de la creatura frente a él era tan peligrosa.

—Es perfecta, Harry, muchas gracias.

—Pero tú… acabas de beberla, y huele asqueroso… huele a, huele a…

—¿Cadáver? —Zayn rio quedamente antes de comer otro trozo de pan y dar un nuevo trago—. No sé quien haya inventado esto, o porque huele tan mal, pero sacia el hambre y satisface mis necesidades.

Zayn tapo el tarro antes de guardarlo en un bolso de cuero que le colgaba de un costado, del cual saco, al mismo tiempo, una bolsa tintineante.

—Los hechiceros suelen cobrar dos monedas de plata por la opción, pero supongo que tú puedes cobrarme más; por las molestias de ir por la estrella y todo eso.

—No, eso es, es más que suficiente…—se quedó pensando un momento antes de levantarse de golpe—. Quédate aquí, no te muevas, ni una pulgada, ni si quiera respires.

El vampiro rio antes de levantarse y seguir al errático hechicero hasta el pie de las escaleras, donde se detuvo mientras Harry subía los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a su habitación, de donde tomo el anillo ya olvidado en el suelo. Lo observo detenidamente antes de volverse hacia su espejo; se vio desalineado desde el cabello hasta la ropa arrugada, por lo que se cambió rápidamente, pantalones negros, camisa negra, y se cepillo el cabello de manera descuidada.

Cuando volvió a su estudio, vio como Zayn merodeaba por sus libros antes de voltearlo a ver, de nuevo sin la sonrisa.

—No te creí alguien ortodoxo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, todo eso de “ropa negra, zapatos negros, gato negro”.

—No tengo gatos negros…

—Claro, lo lamento… umnh ¿Puedo saber por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente?

—Sí, fui por esto—alzo el anillo hasta los ojos del vampiro—. Leí sobre esto el otro día en un libro de…

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —Zayn parecía receloso del anillo, casi temiendo tocarlo.

—Oh, pues yo lo hice, hace… pues como cuatro noches al parecer.

Zayn abrió los ojos de par en par antes de tomar el anillo con mucha cautela. Con la voz calmada dijo:

—Pudiste haber muerto… Harry… esto ¿sabes qué es esto? —su semblante era inmutable, pero sus ojos brillantes estaban acumulando agua.

—¿Joyería? Pues no lo sé, el libro decía que era un hechizo para que el sol toque al no muerto… aunque había otra cosa descrita como adormecedor de muertos en vida…

—Harry, esto, este anillo, te pudo haber matado, el hechizo ¿no lo conocías? —el hechicero negó— ¿qué pensabas hacer con él?

—Pues, dártelo, si te es útil, claro, si no, pues creo que es un anillo muy bonito y lo podría vender, sólo necesito saber qué hace.

Zayn sonrió tristemente antes de devolverle el anillo a Harry.

—¿No lo quieres?

—Claro que lo quiero, pero… es demasiado valioso; sirve para que un vampiro pueda caminar durante el día sin quemarse y…

—Entonces tómalo, es tuyo. Piensa en él como, como un regalo de bienvenida a York, y así ya no tengo que hacerte la pomada para las quemaduras. También puede contar como disculpas por haber sido tan descortés la otra noche.

El vampiro sonrió nuevamente antes de colocarse el anillo. Le quedaba perfecto para el dedo anular en la mano izquierda; tomo todas las monedas de su bolso y se las ofreció a Harry; había al menos 30 monedas de plata y 20 de oro. 

—No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado.

—Pero…

—No, no, así está bien, en serio— la pesadez cayo en sus párpados nuevamente—. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que volveré a dormir.

Zayn le miró en cada pequeño movimiento que hacía; desde sus torpes manos tomando lo que quedaba de la hogaza de pan hasta sus quedos pies arrastrándose sobre la madera para llegar al pie de las escaleras. Cuando Harry llegó a la mitad, volteó para mirar como el vampiro le dedicaba una última sonrisa antes de hacer un ademán con la cabeza e irse.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se dio cuenta que en verdad había dormido durante cuatro días seguidos, ya que la poca comida que había en su casa se había echado a perder, aparentemente por una ola de calor que azotó a York durante su segundo día de sueño; la segunda pista fue el hedor que despedía al alzar sus brazos; lo último fue la cantidad de orina que evacuó cuando despertó por segunda vez, que le había mantenido en el retrete por 10 minutos en espera de que no quedara nada más. Por si eso fuera poco, había varias cartas reposando en el suelo de la entrada; aparentemente tenía más pedidos de polvos tensores y coloridos para cabello desde que la señora Pomegarden había estado utilizándolos en las reuniones con sus amigas de Manchester, algunas otras de Doncaster, Leeds y Oxford, pero necesitaba varios elementos antes de poder hacer el pedido de aquellas damas, "el azul de las estrellas", "rosa de los algodones de azúcar", "negro brillante", "rojo cereza" y el pedido seguía y seguía, así que cuando Harry se encontró en el mercado para comprar las cosas, se sorprendió mucho cuando comenzó a encontrar personas que le comentaban que habían extrañado la compañía del hechicero, y muchos comenzaron a pedir momentos del día para que pudieran ir con él por sus remedios para dolores comunes; llevaba en menos de veinte minutos en aquel lugar y su pequeña libreta estaba llena de anotaciones sobre las horas del día que irían diversas personas.

La conversación se un par de niñas, que no pasarían de los 16 años, hizo que dejara de prestar atención a la lavanda que tenía entre las manos.

— ¿Ese no es el señor Malik? ¿El que venía de Leeds? Dicen que compro la casa de las rosas blancas. Dios, es bellísimo.

—Claro que sí ¿pero no decían que es un vampiro?

—Los vampiros no caminan en el día, se morirían con el sol; además, hace mucho que se extinguieron ¿no?

El cuchicheo de las niñas se desvaneció cuando su mirada se posó en Zayn; llevaba su cabello hecho un desastre, aunque le daba un aire aún más bello, con aquel porte señorial que lo caracterizaba, y en la luz del día parecía que sus ojos no brillaban tan espectralmente como en la noche.

Harry alcanzaba a ver que en su canasto sólo había comida roja: manzanas, cerezas, fresas, betabel e incluso una pequeña calabaza manchada de rojo.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de ir caminando a su encuentro.

—Hola Zayn.

El vampiro volteo con la mirada desdeñosa, pero en cuanto vio que se trataba del hechicero, todo su cuerpo se relajó y le dedicó una bella sonrisa de medio lado.

—Harry, buenos días ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien gracias.

Se quedaron mirando un instante antes de que el vampiro riera armoniosamente.

—¿Aún tienes compras que hacer?

—Unas cuantas; necesito algodón de azúcar para un hechizo, pero no hay nadie por aquí que lo venda.

—Eso es fácil, lo venden cerca del centro—suspicazmente volteo hacia todos lados, dándose cuanta que la gente los observaba— ¿te acompaño?

—Claro.

Caminaron juntos en silencio por un sendero pedregoso, todo con la esperanza de que la afluencia de personas disminuyera, y aunque las personas en la calle eran menos, muchos fisgones asomaban la nariz desde las ventanas con la esperanza de ver al nuevo residente de York, ya que hacía apenas dos semanas que el vampiro llegó a la pequeña ciudad, tiempo suficiente para hacer correr rumores de su persona; Harry había escuchado gran variedad de historias, desde las que decían que era un Lord desterrado de las tierras altas por practicar magia negra pues sólo salía de noche al panteón para dejar rosas blancas a una tumba sin nombre; el que decía que su esposa había muerto y él había huido con su fortuna en lugar de quedarse con el bebé que, prácticamente decían, había nacido con cola de cerdo y un miembro tanto femenino como masculino en su haber; otras muchas personas, las más jóvenes, comentaban que su trabajo consistía en hacer compañía a mujeres adineradas de Manchester y Londres cuando sus maridos no estuvieran, así que por ser supuestamente tan bueno, alguna gran señora le había comprado la casa, y, durante la noche, él salía de su morada al encuentro de aquella dama para agradecerle el favor. Un rumor, mucho menos sonado, era el que aquel hermoso hombre enamoraba a cualquier persona con el único motivo de devorarles el hígado. 

El joven hechicero fue sacado de su ensoñación a medio camino cuando el vampiro aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención; no se había dado cuenta, pero caminaban bajo el sol y el sudor comenzaba a escurrir por su espalda.

— ¿Qué clase de hechizo necesita algodón de azúcar? Nunca oí hablar de algo así en todos mis años de vida.

—Oh, bueno, es para hacer polvos tintores; a las mujeres les gusta que su cabello se vea de muchos colores.

—Ya veo ¿sueles hacer mucha magia estética? — Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que más me solicitan, eso y algunos ungüentos para dolores musculares y de huesos.

Zayn meditó un instante antes de detenerse de golpe y ver directamente a Harry, una mirada tan intensa que sentía como le perforaba el alma.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho pociones crece huesos? —negó —¿has invocado espíritus? ¿conjurado fuego o agua? —volvió a negar— ¿has encantado a alguien? ¿Hecho pociones de transfiguración o elixir de la verdad, la vida o la muerte?

Harry se sentía abrumado, nunca había oído hablar de aquellas cosas.

—Convoque un aro de luz sobre la luna...

—Ya veo, pero ¿has convocado luz en un lugar oscuro? ¿Tal vez has hecho que un cuadro cobre vida fuera del lienzo? ¿has hecho sortilegios para intervenir en una justa? ¿Encantamientos para curar una herida? ¿Traer alguien a la vida?

—Eso es magia negra...

—¿Pociones de amor o lujuria? ¿Encantamientos para que las personas piensen lo que tú quieras? Quizá telequinesis...

A Harry se le aguaron los ojos, infló el pecho y utilizó toda su altura para mirar despectivamente al vampiro. 

—Solamente sé hacer pociones y hechizos para la belleza y aliviar el dolor ¿está bien? —el vampiro parpadeo velozmente.

—Harry, no era mi intención...

—Está bien, creo que puedo seguir caminando sólo desde aquí...

Tan pronto como el hechicero dio media vuelta, sus botines de tacón tropezaron para caer sobre el pecho del vampiro torpemente. Mientras Harry se empapaba las mejillas de carmín, Zayn lo sujetó firmemente hasta que el rizado pudo mantenerse en pie sin temblar.

—¿Estás bien? —Zayn hablaba muy quedamente, demasiado cerca. 

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias por no dejarme caer...

Harry sentía la vergüenza acumulada en el estómago mientras apretaba fuertemente los brazos del vampiro, el nudo en la garganta y las manos de Zayn sobre su cadera; podía sentir todo el porte y elegancia del moreno, como lo miraba sin juzgarlo pero aún así, la duda en sus ojos, y toda aquella magia de la que no había escuchado hablar le estaba carcomiendo la mirada en un borrón lleno de lágrimas que no pudo sostener mucho tiempo, menos aun cuando el vampiro lo acerco a su cuerpo de manera tan protectora.

—Sé que no soy un buen brujo, que sólo sé hacer hechizos bobos sobre belleza y dolores sencillos, no sé hacer cientos de cosas que supone debo saber y… no sé...

Harry soltó varias lágrimas antes de que el vampiro lo sostuviera entre sus brazos por completo, dejando que llorara sobre él cuanto tiempo quisiera mientras escuchaba sus propios berridos sin hacer más que seguir llorando; sentía, además, la pausada respiración del vampiro, cuya nariz de encontraba enterrada entre sus rizos, dándole una extraña sensación de calma. Parecieron horas en lo que estuvo entre los fuertes brazos, e incluso llego a percibir el aroma a jabón y colonia del vampiro, pero nada más.

—No esperes oler mucho; supone que no despido ningún aroma.

—Eso debe ser bueno, así no apestarás después de un día caluroso.

Ambos rieron antes de que el joven hechicero se despegara por completo, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Zayn le había extendido con caballerosidad.

—Dios, lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso; no sé qué paso.

—Está bien, Harry ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Repentinamente, podía sentir las miradas de todos los habitantes de la calle sobre su nuca, por lo que se enderezo completamente. Aclarando la garganta y apartándose del vampiro por completo, aunque su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando vio la decepción en los ojos que habían recuperado el brillo espectral.

—Estoy mejor, gracias, pero creo que debería darme prisa para comprar el algodón de azúcar; unas chicas del centro irán a mi casa para pedirme un hechizo o algo.

—Oh, está bien.

Le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de seguir caminando, aunque no logro dar más de diez pasos cuando sintió tela de seda sobre su muñeca.

—Quería agradecerte, por el anillo—alzo la mano para que viera la perla que parecía tragarse la luz—. Ha sido de gran ayuda, así que espero puedas acompañarme a cenar esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? —no sabía si el constante sonrojo era por parte suya para atraer al vampiro—. Vaya, pues, no sé a que hora termine de atender a las personas ¿te molestaría venir a mi casa? Así podría hacerte algo de cenar mientras atiendo a quien quiera que este por ahí.

—Eso es completamente contrario a lo que te acabo de proponer—Harry sintió el rojo arder en sus mejillas una vez más—. Pero, mientras yo prepare la cena supongo que no importara mucho donde me encuentre.

—Perfecto ¿Puedes llegar a las 8?

Zayn asintió antes de dar media vuelta y volver por el camino que habían recorrido, mientras Harry soltaba un gran suspiro que parecía haber estado atorado en su pecho desde hace bastante tiempo.

Cuando llego a su hogar, un par de chicas del centro estaban esperando junto a su puerta, riendo quedamente mientras agitaban sus pestañas en su dirección y cantaban al unísono un “Hola Harry”; parecían muy entretenidas tocándose el cabello mientras les abría la puerta para que entraran como rayos a sentarse en su mesita junto a la venta. No necesitaban más que una crema para el acné, por lo que corto flores de caléndula y trigo para colocar en un pequeño caldero antes de ir por el tarro de crema con menta para que las niñas pudieran librarse de su mal, aunque después de pagar las 5 monedas de cobre por cada tarro, ambas chicas rieron sonoramente antes de besarlo en las mejillas, al mismo tiempo, para después salir corriendo.

La siguiente cita sería una hora más tarde, por lo que fue en busca del libro de vampiros de su madre; hojeo un par de veces las primeras páginas antes de hallar lo que buscaba.

“Una manera de evitarlos es mediante el uso de ajo molido en tierra o el uso de plata en el cuerpo para ahuyentarlos. Si uno no está seguro de ser asediado por una creatura de la noche, suelen identificarse por su falta de olor y ojos de brillo espectral; es de suma importancia evitar cualquier tipo de sensación que cause un aumento en el ritmo cardiaco, o el vampiro podría verse alentado a comer de su persona.

Cuando se disponen a cazar alguna presa, son extraordinarios depredadores que se camuflajean con su entorno, pues pueden permanecer sin movimiento durante mucho tiempo, sin la aparente necesidad de parpadear, esperando el momento preciso para atacar”.

Decidió dejar de leer cuando tocaron a la puerta, esta vez teniendo la consideración de dejar el libro bien oculto en su habitación.

No podía creer que alguien tan propio y elegante como Zayn pudiera dejarse caer al deseo de beber de alguien, si quiera imaginarlo lleno de sangre le parecía algo completamente fuera de lugar. Sentía demasiadas cosas que no debía al pensar en el vampiro, desde el molesto sonrojo que parecía no desaparecer cada vez que él estaba cerca hasta la incómoda sensación de que aquellos ojos le penetraban la coraza en el pecho hasta el corazón, lo que le hacía especular si en algún punto le arrancaría el corazón para beber la sangre directamente de él, como una especie de fetiche que pudiera llegar a tener el moreno.

Con forme fueron pasando las horas, Harry descubrió que su momento de debilidad frente al vampiro no había pasado ni de cerca por desapercibido, ya que algunos de sus clientes, los más descarados, se habían atrevido a preguntar si se encontraba en una relación con el nuevo residente de York, mientras que otros, más discretos, sacaban a flote el tema de Zayn en la ciudad para que él les siguiera el hilo de conversación mientras preparaba las pociones y hechizos. Escucho a todos y cada uno de ellos hablar de los rumores que circundaban al vampiro mientras intentaba negar saber cualquier cosa más allá de que le hizo una crema para quemaduras pues había tenido un ficticio accidente en la cocina durante la noche de hacía una semana, por lo cual había ido a su casa/estudio a horas tan altas. Cuando le preguntaban por qué había estado con él en la mañana, la cual había sido su primera aparición en público de día, Harry se encogió de hombros diciendo que probablemente tenía muchas cosas que ordenar en su nuevo hogar y asuntos que atender antes de poder salir.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Niall esperaba muchas cosas del espectro, menos que le gritase por haber arrastrado a Zayn fuera de su casa durante el día, ya que el rumor que le había llegado al espectro era que Harry fue con pociones de amor para atraer al nuevo residente.

—Me lo encontré en el mercado en la mañana cuando fui a buscar comida y algunos materiales para hechizos. Y, bueno, dijo que vendría esta noche a cenar.

Escucho el pequeño y agudo grito del espectro antes de retirar el auricular de su oído, para después escuchar pacientemente las cosas que debía evitar si quería que Zayn se inclinara hacía él de la manera en que suponía que debía inclinarse, y sí, tal vez Harry no debía de haberle dicho a su amigo sobre las tradiciones de las brujas cuando lo conoció, pero algo en su corazón lo hacía sentirse bien cada vez que Niall le decía que el vampiro era un gran partido a falta de cualquier otro pretendiente.

Cuando estaba atendiendo a un hombre por malestar en la cadera, la puerta sonó quedamente; eran las 8 en punto, por lo que Harry se levanto de golpe para abrirle la puerta al vampiro, quien pidió permiso para entrar con todo y la enorme canasta que llevaba a un lado; le indico donde estaba la cocina para que hiciese lo que tuviera que hacer y _“_ _ponte cómodo mientras término”_. El hombre, un completo fisgón, se levantó de su asiento para poder ver mejor al moreno, por lo que el hechicero se dio el doble de prisa en preparar su poción y despedirlo de su hogar; estaba seguro de que al día siguiente los rumores correrían por todo York sin que él pudiera hacer gran cosa.

Zayn, cuando volvió a prestarle atención, estaba sacando una cacerola de papás con un fuerte olor a curri, pues ya tenía otras dos cacerolas afuera destapadas que inundaban su hogar con fuertes olores.

—No te creí alguien tan puntual; esperaba que llegaras al menos después de que el señor Parks se hubiera ido.

—Espero no haber causado ningún exabrupto.

—Para nada…—acerco su rostro hasta una cacerola con arroz para poder aspirar lo más posible—. Esto huele delicioso, pero ¿te molestaría comer en el segundo piso?

El vampiro, tan propio, volvió a guardar todo dentro del canasto para pedirle indicaciones a Harry hasta el pequeño balcón de su habitación, el cual era cubierto por un árbol a la perfección, lo que los ocultaría de las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos sin dejar de ver el hermoso cielo estrellado.

Había procurado que la mesa estuviera limpia y el pequeño florero de rosas amarillas se encontrara perfectamente al centro. Dio vuelta a los vasos que descansaban sobre la madera y sirvió un poco de agua, aunque después se sintió muy torpe al recordad de quien se trataba.

Zayn volvió a sacar las cacerolas, acomodándolas en el centro para después poner platos y cubiertos de manera cercana en la redonda mesa; inclusive había llevado una solitaria rosa blanca.

—Dios, Zayn, esto es… wow…

—Me alegra que les guste a tus ojos, pero deberías esperar a que tu boca lo pruebe; hace mucho tiempo que no cocino nada, así que no tendría mis esperanzas muy altas si fuera tú.

—Mi nariz esta teniendo un pequeño regocijo, así que supongo que mi boca no deberá estar lejos de un placer igual o mayor ¿Qué clase de comida es?

—Esto—señalo el plato con arroz y carne—se llama biryani; la sopa—señalo un pequeño recipiente con garbanzos— es channa chaat—paso la cacerola con papas—, el plato fuerte, aloo keema, y el postre, kheer—puso sobre la mesa un plato hondo con leche espesa.

—Zayn, esto es suficiente para alimentar un ejército.

—Sí, supongo que las viejas costumbres se arraigan y las matemáticas en la cocina no son mi fuerte.

Cuando comenzó a comer, no pudo parar de probar un poco de todo cada tanto tiempo, siempre procurando mantener la boca cerrada mientras miraba a Zayn beber de su brea antes de comer un pequeño bocado de cada cosa; Harry estaba seguro de que comía con él por pura cortesía.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar todo esto?

—En casa, o donde solía vivir.

—¿Supongo que no fue dentro de reino unido? Estoy seguro de que escucharía a alguien hablar de esta delicia cuando lo único que parecemos comer es pescado y papas; aunque es un poco más picante de lo que pensé.

—De Pakistán. De ahí soy, o, al menos ahí nací.

Harry se limpio la boca con una servilleta de tela rosada que tenía en el regazo antes de pararse muy recto y sonreírle ampliamente al vampiro.

—Te contare tres grandes secretos míos, pero a cambio, debes contarme los tuyos; tres por su puesto, un intercambio equivalente.

Zayn rio sonoramente antes de limpiarse la boca e imitar todo movimiento de su anfitrión.

—De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

—No, no, yo te cuento un secreto y tú me cuentas uno tuyo.

El vampiro volvió a sonreír e hizo un ademán con la mano para que el hechicero continuara con aquel juego.

—Mi familia me dejo en York cuando tenía 14 años para mudarse a Francia porque mi madre decía que toda la magia de su cuerpo se la había dado a mi hermana, Gemma, y no a mí—Zayn torció la boca con una mirada de lastima—. No me mires así, es tu turno.

—Muy bien; fui un esclavo en el Raj británico de la India durante 1720. *

—Oh, no esperaba eso… ¿Entonces tienes 250 años?

—Ese no es el propósito del juego, Harry, y tus matemáticas están terribles. Tu turno.

—Pff, está bien, eh, veamos—se rasco la barbilla un instante antes de saltar en su silla—. El día que conocí a Niall fue la primera vez que hablaba con alguien fuera de mi familia; él solía vivir en esta casa y me ayudo a ahuyentar a los dueños anteriores para que me vendieran la casa muy barata.

—Creí que este sería un juego divertido no depresivo… —suspiro hondamente—. Viví en Leeds durante los últimos 50 años, hasta que escuche que Niall estaba aquí y me convenció de venir porque aquí vive un mago extraordinario, aunque claro, olvido mencionar el atractivo.

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder de nueva cuenta, lo cual intento ocultar tras el vaso de agua. Cuando logro deshacerse del nudo en la garganta volvió a hablar.

—No creo ser un mago extraordinario, sinceramente.

—No, uh, ese no es un secreto, te hace falta uno. Después podemos discutir tu magia.

—Está bien, pues, eres el primer vampiro que veo en mi vida; si no hubiera sido porque te conocí aún creería que tu especie fue un mito inventado hace algún tiempo por el hombre que escribió Drácula.

—Touché; Pues bien, hace poco menos de cien años que no he visto un mago, hechicero, brujo o como quiera que gusten llamarse hasta que te conocí la otra noche, e incluso entonces creí que deliraba cuando entre en tu estancia y vi todas aquellas hierbas colgantes.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras veía al vampiro; tenía una sonrisa colgada sobre el rostro de manera constante y un tanto sarcástica. 

—Tal vez si fueras a Francia encontrarías a más practicantes de magia.

—Aún sigo en contacto con, digamos, personas al rededor del mundo, y ninguno de ellos conoce a ningún hechicero poderoso.

—Te acabo de decir que mi madre, abuela y hermana me dejaron en York porque...

—No eres un practicante de magia mediocre ni mucho menos, Harry, aunque te haya hecho creer eso esta mañana. Esto—se quitó el anillo un instante para dárselo—es la prueba misma; hubiera conseguido matar a muchos brujos, pero tú sobreviviente. 

—Fue sólo un tonto conjuro para que pudieras caminar bajo el sol.

—No, no, no; Harry, este anillo representa muchas cosas. Para mi especie significó un salto a una mejor vida, para tu especie figuro la muerte, casi la extinción. 

—Pero fue sólo...

—Harry, dormiste durante cuatro días seguidos después de haberlo hecho ¿qué sentiste cuando la perla estuvo negra?

—Me sentí cansado, como si hubiese respirado aire muy denso, tal vez agua, no lo sé, pero estoy bien, sólo dormí más de lo esperado.

Zayn extendió la mano enguantada para tomar la suya, pero se detuvo apenas unos centímetros de los dedos de Harry, con los suyos temblorosos antes de que el rizado los tomara. 

—El conjuro fue hecho por magos de Rumania en 1780; le costó la vida a todos ellos, pero cuando los vampiros descubrieron lo que el anillo era capaz de hacer, tomaron a muchos prisioneros y los obligaron a producir más, cada uno de ellos murió, si no fue haciendo el primer anillo, murieron haciendo el segundo o el tercero, a veces sin tener excito del todo, y ellos eran hechiceros poderosos, versados en distintos tipos de magia, pero incluso después de tantas muertes sólo unos cuantos vampiros tuvieron la fortuna de poseer uno, y hace 80 años los anillos restantes fueron destruidos por los mismos vampiros en intentos estúpidos de robarlos. Harry, eres un practicante de magia extraordinario; convocaste un halo de luz sobre la luna, por todos los santos, después de lo cual tenías suficiente energía para hacer esta magia, sobreviviste al abrazo de la muerte que te rodeó.

Harry se sentía abrumado, las mejillas le ardían de sobremanera y las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. Tomo delicadamente la servilleta intentando secar aquellas que se habían escapado hasta sus mejillas.

Zayn, por su parte, prestaba atención a la pequeña vela que descansaba en el centro de la mesa mientras el hechicero secaba sus lágrimas. Escucho suspiros pesados hasta que la gruesa voz de Harry volvió a sonar en la mesa.

—Deberíamos entrar a tomar una taza de té; deje las cosas listas desde temprano... desde que Niall me llamó en la tarde y dijo...

—Espero que no haya dicho nada malo.

—No, no, él dijo cosas sobre como ser buen anfitrión para que cayera en tu buen lado ¿o algo así? No preste mucha atención —contuvo la respiración un segundo, esperando a que el vampiro se creyera su mentira—. De cualquier manera, deberíamos bajar todo esto antes de que vengan los pájaros a hacer un desastre.

Ambos comenzaron a recoger los platos y cacerolas casi vacías, pues a pesar de la protesta del rizado, la mayor parte de la comida había desaparecido. Sin embargo, contrario a sus palabras, Harry tomó un poco del arroz para dejarlo sobre la baranda, donde ni bien pasaron unos segundos, unos pequeños pájaros de pecho azul comenzaron a llegar para comer el pequeño festín.

—Creí haberte escuchado decir que no querías que hicieran un desastre.

—Sí, bueno, un poco de comida no le cae mal a nadie.

Bajaron hasta el estudio del hechicero, donde se sirvieron tazas humeantes de té, a una temperatura perfecta gracias el eterno fuego que calentaba la estancia. Harry, por su parte, trajo pequeños bocadillos en una bandeja.

—Lucen espectaculares, Harry. Pero creo que ha sido demasiado para una sola noche, al menos para mí. 

—Está bien, no necesitas comer. A veces los hago para las personas que vienen, aunque hoy estuvieron mucho más interesados en lo que se habla en el centro que en las pociones que necesitaban tan apremiantemente.

—Así que tú también escuchaste lo que se habla de nosotros ¿he?

—Un señor, Parks, el zapatero, me pregunto sí sabía algo sobre ti, ya que sólo te habían visto salir de noche hasta hoy.

—Y yo aprecio que hayas mantenido en anonimato mi lado vampírico, claro—Harry le dedico una mirada curiosa, a lo que Zayn rio—. Cuando el hombre que estabas atendiendo salió de aquí me miró sonriente y me deseo una buena cita contigo, de haber sabido que soy un vampiro me hubiera escupido en la cara.

—No son muy apreciados ¿cierto?

—Ah, no muchos saben que podemos sobrevivir de una poción hedionda. 

—Bueno, no todos los vampiros pueden tener a un hechicero tan bueno y lindo como yo.

—Por su puesto.

La noche transcurrió entre suaves risas por parte de ambos; Harry cumpliendo con una dotación de chistes bobos y sin sentido, a lo que Zayn reía discretamente tras su guante de seda. Todo el peso del mundo se disolvió de los hombros del hechicero cada vez que miraba los espectrales ojos de su acompañante al tiempo que jugaban con la punta de los dedos, apenas dando pequeños roces.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj apuntaron las once, Zayn dio un fuerte suspiro antes de levantarse e ir por el canasto que yacía en la cocina.

—Harry, te he traído un obsequio.

—Oh, no debiste.

—Tal vez, pero creo que esto te serviría mucho más a ti que a mí, y realmente no sé qué tan bien o mal te puedas tomar esto, sólo lo traje con la esperanza de...

—Oh, shhh, solamente dámelo. 

Zayn rio nuevamente antes de sacar del canasto tres libros, uno verde con runas escritas en el frente sobre las cuales descansaba una línea que resaltaba en letras doradas _“Estudio de runas antiguas”,_ uno dorado donde se leía con letras negras _“Magia Básica: introducción a pociones y encantamientos”,_ y, por último, una cubierta púrpura con letras azules _“El arte de la transfiguración”._

Harry abrazo los libros con toda la fuerza que poseía en su cuerpo antes de tomar la mano del vampiro.

—Zayn, esto es mucho más de lo que haya hecho alguien por mi alguna vez.

El vampiro jugo con los dedos del hechicero un rato antes de besarle el dorso, a lo que las mejillas de Harry se volvieron tan rojas como cerezas. 

—Descansa Harry; debes dormir y yo necesito volver a casa a dejar esto.

—¿Me llamaras?

—Por supuesto.

Zayn dejó un dulce beso sobre la mejilla del rizado, haciendo que su corazón se agitara y tuviera la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Durante los siguientes días, Zayn procuraba visitar a Harry al menos dos veces a la semana, siempre de día y llevándole diversas plantas que notaba no estuvieran en su estudio; dejando siempre caricias prometedoras sobre su piel, las cuales Niall solía asegurarle eran buenas noticias a pesar de que lo que el mago más añoraba era un beso.

Por tres sábados consecutivos fueron al parque a tomar un picnic preparado por el moreno, en los cuales, casualmente, Niall se veía involucrado; siempre haciendo reír a sus amigos e incluso ganándose una que otra mirada suspicaz de los habitantes de York, ya que las novedades más recientes y jugosas eran sobre el joven brujo y el vampiro, que parecían siempre estar en boca de todos. Los rumores corrían rápidamente en el poblado, por lo que la señora Pomegarden, en sus habituales pedidos estéticos, le pregunto si sentía algo por el atractivo joven con el que solía ser visto en diversos lugares, porque todo lo que ella escuchaba era que de vez en cuando se tomaban de las manos, y Zayn jamás se quitaba aquellos infernales guantes aunque la humedad en el ambiente fuera insoportable; entonces Harry pensó que era una ventaja que el hombre con el que estaba compartiendo su tiempo no sudara, ni tuviera aparente sensación de frío o calor, pero estaba seguro de que odiaba que fuera tan viejo, siempre tan propio de darle el lugar a la derecha, abriéndole la puerta y besándole la mano cada vez que se despedía.

—No deberías enfurecerte tanto con él—le había dicho en una ocasión Niall—. Él nació hace mucho tiempo, está acostumbrado a otras cosas, y fuera de como creció, el resto de su tiempo lo paso rodeado de vampiros; así que créeme cuando te digo que no sabe como comportarse cuando alguien le gusta; aunque pensándolo bien, creo que su ultima pareja fue hace unos 100 años, más o menos, y nunca se casaron, así que… bueno, eso le resta experiencia en ciertos aspectos—el espectro hablaba pausadamente, recordando cosas de poco a poco—. Así que no lo presiones, él te dirá cuando este listo para el siguiente paso.

Así que Harry se había comportado por varias semanas más, hasta que Zayn volvió a aparecer con comida y manos enguantadas que no le dejaban sentir su piel. Entonces estallo, no frente al vampiro, por su puesto, pero sí con la señora Pomegarden, que era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura materna, ya que en aquella ocasión lo había invitado a tomar el té, y le conto todas sus preocupaciones, siempre omitiendo aspectos esenciales, como que su supuesta pareja era un _no muerto_.

—Bueno, cariño, no puedes esperar que alguien que tenga más de 200 años se adapte a las costumbres modernas; si fuera tú, no esperaría a que me sacara a bailar foxtrot en el festival de las rosas el próximo diciembre.

—No tiene 200 años, el próximo año cumplirá…—Harry trato de fijarle una edad al bello rostro en su mente; él mismo tenía 28 años, así que supuso una edad en la que las personas no corrieran más rumores de los ya existentes—cumplirá 29, en enero…

—Harry, terroncito de azúcar, no me tomes por una vieja decrepita; sé muy bien que tu novio tiene más edad de la que dices, y no es exactamente el periodista o profesor que dice ser, pero me parece un gesto de lo más cariñoso que quieras evitar mencionar su edad—dio un sorbo a su pequeña taza—. Pero tienes que saber, ese muchachito, Javadd, tiene más de 200 años.

Harry se quedo callado, sin saber cómo proceder aquella información; Zayn parecía no importarle su estatus vampírico, pero no sabía si se sentiría bien o en confianza con él si revelaba, lo que suponía por el momento, su mayor secreto. Clair rio sonoramente antes de tocarle la mano cariñosamente.

—No te preocupes, bebé, esta vieja señora no le dirá a nadie que tu amado es un viejo vampiro… Pero tú si lo sabías ¿Cierto? Oh Dioses, espero no haberte arruinado nada. Javadd sigue siendo muy atractivo, y es sumamente respetuoso—la señora Pomegarden lucía realmente alterada.

—No, no, Clair, sí sabía… quiero decir, sí sé, pero ¿Cómo es que usted sabe?

—Oh bueno, la primera pista fue tu repentino interés en aquel libro de hechizos, después de eso recordé al joven Javadd, y, créelo o no, esta vieja mujer fue joven alguna vez, y tuve romances e intereses muy grandes hacia los vampiros, y ya sabes como son, siempre queriendo registrar todo; supongo que eso es porque tienen vida eterna y con algo se deben entretener—Harry aclaro la voz para devolverla a la conversación—. Claro, claro; umnh, tengo un libro por aquí con los “nacimientos” de los vampiros y un poco de su información—no le hizo falta más que estirar el brazo para tomar un gran libro de cuero curtido, muy gastado, y hallar la página que buscaba—. Aquí esta, Zayn Javadd Malik.

Le paso el libro a Harry, justo en la página donde se veía el retrato de Zayn con una mirada asustada y ropas mucho más simples de las que solía usar cuando lo iba a ver. Tenía letra vieja donde se podía leer “Zain Javadd Malik, nacido el 12 de enero de 1690; convertido en vampiro en 1717”; había más información, pero se detuvo ahí; parecía que estaba inmiscuyendo en la vida de su pareja, lo cual no podía soportar.

—Llévate el libro cuando terminemos, cariño, y si quieres, lo puedes leer, si no, bueno, tendrás algo más que agregar a tu colección.

Harry guardo el libro en la mochila que siempre llevaba consigo, pero por lo que resto de la velada con la anciana, no pudo dejar de pensar en el vampiro, y en que, a pesar de no haber sido especifico con su edad, había compartido el hecho de que fue esclavo, y eso era un gran secreto, así que se sentía confiado de no leer.

La rutina seguía igual, con apenas la diferencia de que Zayn, una mañana después de haber estado con él durante tres meses, había decidido invitarlo a su casa; aquel pequeño rincón del cielo rodeado de rosas blancas; le ofreció comida, bebida, libros que leer de ciencia ficción y romance. Le ayudo en la jardinería, Harry contando aquellos chistes bobos que el moreno parecía apreciar tanto, pero, al final de la noche, cuando lo fue a dejar a su casa, no obtuvo más que un beso en el dorso de la mano y la promesa de que pasarían la mañana siguiente en el parque.

Pero, en lugar de la promesa, el vampiro apareció con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano derecha, mientras que la mano izquierda cargaba lo que parecía una caja cubierta con una tela blanca, muy temprano por la mañana.

—Zayn, buenos días. 

—Harry, tengo que viajar a Edimburgo, necesito volver por… ciertas cosas que deje allá. Espero que entiendas que debo irme.

—De acuerdo... ¿ni si quiera un “buenos días”?

El vampiro suspiro pesadamente antes de tomar de la mano al hechicero para guiarlo a la pequeña mesa, donde no dejaba de acariciar la mano del susodicho.

No dijo nada por un largo rato, menos cuando Niall llegó de improvisto para que Harry hiciera el hechizo del camafeo; por lo que el rizado comenzó a trabajar, aún con una bata sobre su pijama y el cabello hecho un desastre dentro de una cola de caballo.

—¿Están enojados?

Niall había decidido romper el silencio, a lo que Harry dio media vuelta para mirar de lleno al vampiro, quien se encogió en su lugar antes de tomar todo el valor que parecía poseer para levantarse y tomar las manos del hechicero. 

—Tengo que viajar a Edimburgo; mi tren sale en dentro de dos horas—sonrió tristemente antes de alejarse de nuevo—. Lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero me llego un telegrama en la noche, creí que sería imprudente despertarte a mitad de la madrugada sólo por ello.

—¿Es algo grave por lo que tienes que viajar?

—Espero que no, pero el viaje dura cuatro días, o eso se hacia la última vez que fui allá; espero no quedarme más de dos semanas.

—Está bien, sólo ten cuidado y envíame cartas o telegramas o llama cuando estés allá ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto, no podría dejarte sin decir nada.

Ambos se sonrieron cariñosamente, y aunque Harry esperaba un beso del vampiro, el susodicho parecía no estar listo para ese paso, por lo que el hechicero se conformó con tomarle la mano cubierta de seda.

—¿Y hay que hay en la caja, Zainie? —Niall, que ahora se notaba más pálido, alzo la caja del suelo para colocarla sobre la mesa.

—Oh, sí, es un regalo, Harry, y espero que te guste.

—Me gusta todo lo que haces...

—Bueno, esto no lo hice yo.

Levanto la delicada tela blanca, revelando una jaula de barrotes finos con un gato negro dormido en su interior. Estaba hecho un pequeño ovillo sobre un mullido cojín púrpura de encaje.

Zayn abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo para poder acariciar al gato, que parpadeo perezosamente, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos azules. Cuando salió de la caja se estiró por completo antes de observar detenidamente a todos los hombres en la habitación. 

—Harry, él es Louis; Louis, él es Harry.

El hechicero hizo un pequeño puchero antes de soltar aire e ir corriendo a acariciar al delicado felino; sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando el gato habló.

—Así que tú eres el hechicero ¿eh?

—Zayn, tu gato habló—el felino lanzó un bufido antes de darse la media vuelta—. Y es grosero...

—Y tú eres un bobo—el gato frunció el ceño antes de volverse completamente hacia Harry; movía la cola de manera furiosa.

—¿Zayn?

—Harry—el vampiro parecía sumamente entretenido —. Él es un espíritu del bosque. 

—Ok...—parecía que el gato quería ganar una competición de miradas.

El gato y el hechicero se miraron durante un largo rato antes de que Harry decidiera acercar su mano nuevamente para poder acariciar al felino. Louis, por su parte, no dejaba de mirarlo, a lo que parecía quererse derretirse en el área de su cuerpo que estaba cerca de la mano. 

Fue apenas una caricia suave antes de que el gato mordiera de lleno la mano. Zayn intervino de inmediato, alejando a Harry.

—¡Louis! No hagas eso, es muy descortés—el gato se tendió por completo sobre la mesa, totalmente desinteresado—. Harry ¿no hay ningún libro sobre espíritus del bosque que quieras leer? 

El hechicero lo miró pensativo antes de retirarse a su habitación sin dejar de ver al gato a los ojos. Niall, por su parte, se entretenía jugando con todas las hierbas que estaban a su al rededor hasta que Louis se restregó en sus piernas.

Un grito agudo de emoción estalló en el piso de arriba antes de que Harry bajara corriendo hasta chocar con el vampiro para abrazarlo muy fuerte y gritar.

—¿Un familiar? ¡Una familiar! ¡Zayn!

Cada grito era más agudo, pero antes de que Zayn pudiera responder, Harry tomó su rostro para plantar un beso largo, lleno de amor, que dejó en shock al vampiro. En cuanto se despegó de los labios del moreno, la mirada perpleja del vampiro le penetró en el alma, haciendo que sus mejillas se sintieran calientes, más calientes que nunca, por lo que dirijo su energía a otro objeto, uno sobre la mesa, una vela, y tan pronto como dejó de sentir calor en sus mejillas, la mecha se encendió hasta hacer una llama que toco el techo un instante para después arder sobre la mesa.

Todos se movieron deprisa para apagar el fuego entre agua, trapos que terminaron calcinados y algunos otros objetos que terminaron en el suelo, completamente destrozados. 

—Aw, mi mesa...—Harry veía con lástima todas las cosas que se habían perdido en el pequeño instante antes de ser volteado por el vampiro.

—¡Harry! ¡Acabas de conjurar fuego!

—Yo no convoque… conjure nada... sólo me sentí caliente y avergonzado, así que me concentré en otra cosa que no fueras tú...

—Oh Harry.

Zayn, amorosamente, con mucho, mucho cuidado, lo beso en los labios, tan suavemente que parecía que a Harry lo estaba tocando la seda de los guantes y no los labios del moreno. No profundizaron el beso ya que una nueva llama chisporroteó, en esa ocasión siendo el fuego eterno que ardía sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—Creo que deberían dejar de besarse antes de que Harry incendie el lugar—Louis hablaba mientras se volvía a subir a la mesa, procurando tirar al menos una cosa en su camino.

—Concuerdo con el gato—Niall apuntaba a la mesa de trabajo—. Hasta que Harry aprenda a controlar todo el… asunto del fuego, deberían dejar de besarse.

Zayn se alejo un paso del hechicero antes de besar su mano, que hizo volver a prender la pequeña vela medio derretida.

—Está bien; espero que te hayan gustado tus obsequios, Harry, y espero que Louis acepte ser tu familiar. Pero ahora, tengo que irme, aún me hace falta empacar un par de cosas, y después ir a la estación de trenes.

—Está bien, cuídate mucho ¿Sí? Y recuerda envíame telegramas, y cartas, y por favor, no olvides llamar.

El vampiro se despidió una ultima vez antes de irse por completo, dejando desplomado al hechicero sobre su mesa de trabajo, y tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero Niall parecía más sólido sin el camafeo. Termino el hechizo del broche, para poder colocárselo dentro del chaleco; parecía que su amigo tenía una cita con la señorita Johansen, y prometía contarle todo con lujo de detalle antes de despedirse.

Durante las siguientes horas, Harry atendió a diversas personas, siempre diciéndoles que tuvieran cuidado con su nuevo gato, Louis, que había sido un obsequio del vampiro, de tal manera que sus clientes comenzaron a soltar suspiros, y algunas chicas lo miraban con amor antes de querer tocar a la pequeña creatura sin éxito alguno, ya que el gato parecía estar menos que dispuesto a dejar que alguien lo tocase, siempre dando zarpazos, erizando el vello de su espalda y gruñendo, todo hasta que lograba alejar a todos, hasta que, entrada la noche, arañaba la pierna del rizado sin piedad, obviamente tratando de llamar su atención para que dejara de ver a la joven Anna, que iba por los polvos llameantes de su padre. Cuando la chica se marchó, Louis no tardo en volver a subirse a la mesa y empezar a hablar.

—No me agrada esa chica.

—Ella es muy linda, deberías darle una oportunidad, y nos dejo un pastelito de limón—Harry puso la caja con listón sobre la mesa.

—No, ella te trajo a ti un pastelito de limón.

—Bueno, eso no significa que no te pueda compartir.

Fue a la cocina en busca de un plato para poner agua, y en uno más pequeño un poco de leche; colocando ambos frente al felino, desato la caja para revelar el bello pastelito. Lo partió por la mitad, dejando el trozo más grande para Louis, quien lo miro suspicazmente antes de comenzar a comer.

En algún punto mientras Louis se hallaba entretenido bebiendo leche, Harry consiguió acercarlo hasta su pecho para poder acariciarlo apropiadamente, inclusive pudo darle un beso entre las orejas antes de que el gato le rasguñara la mejilla.

—Bueno, es obvio que recibir cariño no es algo que se lleve muy bien contigo así que… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti? Tal vez así podamos acelerar todo el aspecto del familiar.

—Soy un espíritu del bosque ¿qué más necesitas saber?

—No lo sé…—estiro su mano discretamente para acariciar el gato, pero los ojos azules lo vieron antes de que llegara a él— ¿Cómo te convenció Zayn de venir?

—Dijo que había un brujo, y que debía venir a conocerlo, que tal vez sería mi alma gemela—giro todo su pequeño cuerpo hasta localizar los bocadillos para los clientes—. Dijo eras alguien poderoso y me convenció de ir con él y me deje encerrar en una jaula.

—No creo ser tu alma gemela; me gusta Zayn.

—Las almas gemelas funcionan diferente para las brujas y sus familiares, tonto—hablaba entre cada bocado—. Se puede ser la mitad de alguien cuando aceptemos el traro de protegernos eternamente.

—¿Me protegerías eternamente? —el galo levanto la cola y las orejas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Louis se bajo de la mesa, dejando un rastro de migajas por donde caminaba; dio un par de vueltas por el estudio, siguió por la cocina y se detuvo frente a las escaleras, esperando la indicación de Harry de que podía subir. Ambos caminaron despacio hasta la habitación del hechicero, donde el ojiazul miro todo detenidamente mientras suspiraba; subió a la cama de un salto para mirar todo lo que se pudiese haber perdido desde abajo. Probo las mullidas almohadas una por una, se asomo por la ventana y trato de atrapar uno de esos curiosos pájaros de pecho azul antes de volver con el rizado.

—Está bien, puedo ser tu familiar. Te protegeré eternamente, siempre y cuando tú cuides de mí.

—Por supuesto, cuidaré de ti, y te protegeré con mi vida hasta el día de mi muerte.

Una luz en forma de aro los rodeo, brillando intensamente hasta volverse un hilo que los unía corazón con corazón.

Harry perdió el aliento un segundo antes de incorporarse nuevamente y ver a un muchacho joven sobre su cama, completamente desnudo, mostrando cada uno de sus huesos bajo la delgada piel junto a algunos moretones que variaban de color dependiendo del área donde se encontrasen.

—Ummnh…

—Deberías darme ropa, no puedo transformarme de gato a humano si es necesario y estar desnudo por ahí; los humanos son muy quisquillosos y morales para eso.

—¿Louis?

—¿A quién esperabas? ¿A la reina? —el muchacho, Louis, se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, está bien, yo te traigo ropa.

El hechicero le ofreció prendas de cuando era más joven, cuando usaba un poco más de color, y aunque le quedaba grande al chico, apenas estuvo completamente vestido volvió a transformarse en el pequeño gato negro.

—¿Ahora ya puedo cargarte?

Louis movió la cola cautelosamente, pero no dijo nada cuando Harry lo tomo entre sus brazos para acariciarlo y besarlo; incluso ronroneo unos segundos antes liberarse e ir hasta la mesita junto a la ventana para terminarse los dulces bocadillos que se hallaban ahí.

Cuando la noche cayo por completo, Harry procuro dejarle la almohada más suave y mullida al gato, para que durmiera cómodamente a su lado.

Harry compró la mayor parte de cosas que necesitaba su nuevo familiar en los días consecutivos a su llegada; un enorme cojín mullido para dormir en el estudio, tres platos de cerámica adornada con los nombres de “agua”, “comida” y “leche”, y, debido a que se negaba a ser alimentado con _vulgar comida para gatos_ , el rizado se vio en la necesidad de comprar los alimentos de siempre en el doble de cantidad para poder ofrecerle a Louis de la misma comida que él recibía, aunque a veces la comida era poca, ya que Niall los visitaba con regularidad y sin previo aviso, a lo que Louis parecía encantarle, siempre en el regazo del castaño espíritu, dejándose acariciar por las pálidas manos y ronroneando bajo el aroma a hierbas.

Louis lo acompañaba todos lados; cuando dejaba conjuros a domicilio iba cómodamente recostado en la canasta de su bicicleta, al ir al parque se quedaba sentado a su lado un rato para después ir a merodear al rededor, e inclusive se transformaba en aquel apuesto muchacho-que con el pasar de los días había ganado un poco de peso, ya no era sólo huesos y piel- para atender a algunos de los clientes cuando él necesitaba un descanso; inclusive algunas chicas de York le preguntaban por él cuando lo veía paseado por los alrededores. Ayudaba cuando debía practicar la trasfiguración de objetos; le rasguñaba o mordía las manos cada vez que olvidaba el significado de alguna runa y estropeaba los manuscritos que debía traducir.

Cundo el pequeño gato negro cumplió 15 días como su familiar, el día que estaba planeado para ir al bosque a practicar encantamientos, Louis lo despertó con una pequeña pata sobre su ojo derecho y lamiéndole un costado de la cara.

—Llego una carta, huele como Zayn. El cartero acaba de dejarla en la puerta. Y tengo hambre; hace horas que estoy despierto, y tú sigues roncando.

—¿Una carta dijiste?

—Sí, pero primero deberías procurar el bienestar de tu familiar; tenemos un vínculo especial.

—Está bien.

Ni bien puso una mano fuera de las sabanas, el hechicero cargo a Louis para rascarle tras las orejas al tiempo que bajaban las escaleras con parsimonia.

En el pequeño buzón de la puerta descansaba un sobre medio torcido, de papel amarillento que olía a libro viejo. La letra era pulcra y estilizada, con sello rojo de cera.

“17 de junio, 1922

Querido Harry, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo para darte cualquier señal de vida, pero mi presencia parecía ser algo apremiante y mi tiempo fue requerido de inmediato.

Deseo más que nada pedirte disculpas y quiero que sepas que te encuentras de manera recurrente dentro de mis pensamientos, no hay nada que añore más en este mundo que estar a tu lado; tu tacto cálido y tus labios suaves.

El motivo de mi viaje debe permanecer en el anonimato, y cualquier persona sensata debería saber que no hay que dejar nada por escrito. Deberé pasar más días de los previstos en Edimburgo, nada grave ni que deba causarte alarma alguna, sólo se ha complicado el motivo de mi estancia. Para apaciguar tus pensamientos, puedo decirte que se trata de un viejo amigo, y, por pura precaución, no les he hablado sobre ti, no porque no lo desee, pero para mantenerte a salvo de cualquier cosa.

Por favor, escríbeme a la dirección que está en la carta, un telegrama o una carta, lo que desees, pero cuéntame cómo te fue con Louis, qué ha pasado con Niall y háblame de ti ¿has practicado con los libros que te di? ¿La señora Pomegarden aún te invita a tomar el té?

Zayn.”

El hechicero doblo la carta nuevamente y la oculto dentro del libro de vampiros de su madre.

—Louis ¿te apetece ir al bosque ahora?

—No particularmente, no. Pero supongo que eso no te hará cambiar de opinión sobre la hora.

Tardaron media mañana en llegar al punto donde Harry quería estar, pero tan pronto estuvieron ahí, comenzó a desempacar cosas del enorme bolso de viaje que llevaba consigo. Una vela grande, un par de libros y una cobija; hizo un circulo de piedras para que, si el fuego se salía de control, no llegara a quemar a los árboles más cercaos.

—Louis ¿crees que debería poner más piedras?

—Creo que deberías hacer ungüento para quemaduras, no intentar invocar fuego, pero están bien.

Harry concentro toda su energía en la vela durante largos ratos; sintió calor en sus mejillas y trato de pasarlo a la mecha con poco éxito; entonces comenzó a pensar en Zayn, en su barba, el cabello negro, los ojos brillantes y espectrales, y el fuego se alzó en una llamarada azul celeste. Pasaron varias horas antes de que el fuego estuviera a su voluntad, no a la de su lujuria.

Cuando comenzó a practicar la invocación del agua, la palabra _“aqua fons”_ se le quedo tallada en el cerebro hasta que el pequeño gato se hizo bola en su regazo, temblando de manera furiosa.

—A los demás espíritus del bosque no les agrada el fuego, Harry, deberías convocar el agua ahora para que podamos irnos. Has que los espíritus se calmen.

—No sé cómo calmarlos…

—Convoca el agua, convoca el agua.

Louis miraba a todos lados, nervioso; él, por su parte, sintió una ráfaga de aire que hizo al gato saltar. Convoco un circulo de fuego azul a su alrededor sin que fuera su intención antes de que una enorme creatura apareciera frente a ellos. Harry tomo una piedra para poder pronunciar con todas sus fuerzas “ _aqua fons_ ”; un pequeño chorro de agua cristalina apago el fuego en un instante. La enorme presencia de ojos negros se alejó con un susurro.

_—No fuego._

Louis gruño quedamente antes de esconderse entre los brazos de Harry; el pequeño gato temblaba y parecía estar sollozando, si los gatos pudieran hacerlo.

Dando su práctica por terminada, recogió todos sus objetos, optando por escribir la carta para Zayn cuando volviera a su hogar, los dioses de los hombres sabían que había puesto suficiente estrés en Louis por un día para correr el riesgo de volverlo a alterar.

Al llegar a casa, le dio galletas, panecillos y leche tibia, a lo cual el pequeño gato acepto alegremente, siempre manteniéndose cerca de él.

—Lou, lamento haberte puesto en peligro, no era mi intención. Deseaba practicar con el fuego y no leí la advertencia sobre los espíritus que no gustan del fuego mágico—el gato dejo de comer para acurrucarse en su regazo—. Si hay peligros de esa magnitud deberías decirme, lo que menos deseo es ponerte en peligro. Eres mi familiar, y te quiero mucho para hacer eso contigo—beso la suave cabeza negra.

—No soy un buen familiar, Harry, debí haber sido yo el que te defendiera del espíritu de los árboles, y no se me ocurrió…

—Está bien, Lou, aprenderemos a hacer esto juntos.

Después de besarlo varias veces, dejo ir al gato para escribir la carta.

“20 de junio, 1922

Me alegra saber que estas bien, y lamento que no puedas volver antes, extraño tu compañía.

Louis acepto ser mi familiar, pero creo que ambos estamos aprendiendo las cosas necesarias con forme caminamos ¿sabes qué clase de espíritu es? Porque hoy en la tarde practique la invocación del fuego en el bosque y un espíritu de los árboles nos ahuyento diciendo que no practicáramos eso ahí. Me gusta su compañía, es constante y come todo lo que preparo, porque se negó a comer, y cito, _“vulgar comida para gatos cuando yo me regocijo como un rey”_ , así que ahora come a la mesa conmigo. A veces se transforma en humano: un chico corto de estatura y que no aparenta más de 17 años; he querido preguntarle su edad, pero mi mano aún no sana del todo de la vez que le pregunte si le gustaría salir con alguna chica de las que preguntan por él, porque es muy atractivo.

Niall ha salido con la señorita Johansen, pero creo que ella sólo juega con él, por lo que me he puesto a estudiar adivinación, tengo un viejo manuscrito sobre ello que he podido traducir con ayuda de las runas, para ayudarle, pero no he conseguido ninguna esfera de cristal. Ser el único el único hechicero en todo York es difícil.

He practicado mucho con los libros que me has dado, y aún no puedo dejar de estar agradecido con ello, creo que nunca lograré mostrarte cuando significan para mí, y ni hablar de Louis, no sólo me diste a alguien que comparte mi alma, sino que me has dado un compañero, uno bueno.

Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo; el otro día en el mercado, Mari, la chica que vende listones y telas, trajo un delicado encaje negro que se vería hermoso en alguno de tus guantes; creo que podría comprar un poco para cuando vuelvas.

Escríbeme en cuanto recibas la carta, por favor.

Con amor, Harry.”

Puso la carta en un sobre adornado con dibujos de flores antes de ir a la oficina postal a dejarlo.

Pasaron tres días más antes de que la respuesta del vampiro llegara a sus manos. Para ese momento, Harry creía dominar por completo la invocación del fuego, ya que sólo necesitaba concentrarse en algo para que llamas azules vivieran, sin embargo, la invocación del agua requería un objeto del cual pudiera emanar el líquido, y no debía ser cualquier objeto, debía se uno que perteneciera al agua de tal manera que pudiera dar dicho objeto, por lo que una pequeña parte de su mesa de trabajo era ocupada por piedras de río que lloraban gotas pequeñas; eran ideales para conseguir el agua pura de sus pociones.

Louis se paseaba en el estudio mientras Harry observaba el telegrama del vampiro; a su lado izquierdo descansaban un par de guantes de algodón que el hechicero, miserablemente, había intentado agregarle el encaje. Estaban chuecos y de un color gris poco atractivo.

—No creo que debas enviarle esto, son muy feos—Louis jugo con un guante hasta que sus garras se enredaron entre los hilos—. En uno de tus libros de “hechizos del hogar” había algo para bordar; tal vez deberías borlarle algo.

El hechizo del libro resulto ser uno para remendar ropa y bordar, por lo que Harry recorto un par de trozos de cuero negro para hacer que la aguja e hilo se movieran a toda marcha.

“23 DE JUNIO, 1922

AMADO HARRY VUELVO MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE STOP HE TRAÍDO OBSEQUIOS PARA LUOIS NIALL Y PARA TI STOP MI TREN LLEGA A YORK A LAS 2100 HORAS STO;P ”

Harry salto en su lugar un par de veces antes de tomar a Louis y hacerlo girar por toda la estancia.

—Zayn vuelve mañana, Lou, mañana. Y te trae un regalo; no me dijo qué, pero seguro es algo muy lindo—el gato intento rasguñarle la cara, pero Harry fue más rápido.

—Muy bien, demente, ahora bájame.

Harry dejo ir al gato para poder ver el progreso de los guantes; a diferencia de los anteriores, esos se veían estilizados y del tamaño perfecto para las delgadas manos del vampiro, por lo que el hechicero decidió deshacerse del encaje, que en realidad no había sido buena idea, y en su lugar, puso pequeños pedazos de metal que le quedarían para abrochar la tela a la altura de la muñeca.

Por el resto del día despidió a todos sus clientes, haciéndoles escribir los hechizos que requerían antes de decirles que no estaría disponible al día siguientes después de las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que debían recoger sus encargos antes de esa hora o no tendrían nada.

Gracias a los libros de Zayn, Harry había aumentados sus habilidades desde hacía varios días, por lo que la gente de York se beneficiaba con sus experimentos, desde _líquido quita maleza_ hasta _gotas para dormir_ , que eran los que se popularizaron rápidamente, sin embargo, seguía teniendo los pedidos regulares de los clientes habituales; los polvos de cabello para la señora Pomegarden, mientras que la dulce Anna Baxton había pedido polvos para abrillantar su cabello rojizo, lo cual definitivamente la haría parecer más hermosa, y ungüentos para el dolor de las manos de su padre; a cambio, le había dejado a Harry una caja llena de pastelillos de muchos sabores, además de un delicado beso sobre su mejilla ya que no tenía dinero con que pagarle, a lo que Louis termino arañando y gruñendo a la pequeña pelirroja hasta lograr ahuyentarla.

—Ella no me agrada.

—Louis, no hace nada malo, sólo quiere ayudar a su padre.

—Quiere estar contigo.

El gato no discutió más allá de ello, pues se fue a recostar a su cojín mientras veía trabajar a Harry, hechizo tras hechizo, hasta que cayo la noche y dejo todos los encargos sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana; todo perfectamente etiquetado con el nombre y el coste de su magia.

A la mañana siguiente, Niall llego con una canasta repleta de ingredientes para que Harry pudiese cocinar papas en pure con mantequilla, pescado en tiras, pudín y suflé de chocolate, té de hierbas exóticas y demás. Su amigo espectro lo veía fascinado ante cada nueva cosa que hacía hasta que todo estuvo terminado alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Mientras cocinaba, podía escuchar a Louis, en su forma humana, discutir con un par de clientes porque las jovencitas parecían querer tocarlo, lo que derivo, de alguna manera, terminara llenó de pudín que cuando volvió a ser de nueva cuenta el pequeño gato negro.

—Habrá que bañarte—Harry caminaba cuidadosamente hacia el gato, procurando arrinconarlo contra la pared.

—No lo necesito, me puedo lamer yo solito, mira—y, mientras se lamía, el hechicero aprovecho para agarrarlo.

Lo baño con agua tibia, o lo que el gato consideraba mejor una vez que dejo de pelear e intentar liberarse, con pétalos de flores olorosas que le dejaran impregnado el perfume en su pelaje, así como lo cepillo, después de varias quejas más, hasta que el pelaje negro quedara esponjoso. El tiempo paso volando hasta las ocho, cuando todos decidieron partir a la estación a recibir al vampiro.

El momento en el que tren se escuchaba a lo lejos, Harry sonreía sin parar; cuando estuvo a la vista sostuvo con fuerza la muñeca de Niall; para cuando Zayn estuvo al alcance de sus ojos dejo a sus dos acompañantes atrás para ir a abrazarlo.

—Harry—el vampiro respiraba justo sobre su cabello, a la altura de la oreja.

Sentía los brazos delgados de Zayn sobre su cadera mientras él procuraba usar cada parte de su cuerpo para no dejarlo ir; su aroma era embriagante, a toronja y menta con una pisca de olor humado.

—Te he extrañado mucho—el vampiro despego su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

—Solamente me he ido por un par de días, no una vida entera—Harry sentía como su vista se humedecía.

—Se sintió como mucho más tiempo—intento besarlo, pero Zayn se alejó cariñosamente para terminar besándolo en la mejilla.

—No aquí, Harry, no aquí.

Designado; tomo las maletas de su pareja con ayuda de su amigo mientras Louis se paseaba entre los pies de todos, con la clara intención de que alguien lo cargara.

Cenaron en el suelo junto a la ventana, el pequeño gato aceptando ofertas de comida cada que se las ofrecían, inclusive tragos de vino que el vampiro había traído de su viaje, aunque no fura exactamente de Edimburgo. A Niall le había traído un par de fotografías que le hicieron llorar, de lo cual no quiso hablar más antes de embriagarse de sobremanera; para Louis tenía un collar de cuero pintado de azul con un listón arriba, el cual había rechazado rotundamente hasta que el espectro se lo puso, ya que en ese momento se quedó completamente quieto, ronroneando bajo sus manos. A Harry, por su parte, le era destinada una maleta completa, repleta de libros de hechicería.

—“El tomo completo de espíritus en el mundo”, “Aritmancia”, “Pociones avanzadas”, “Transfiguración de seres vivos” “Hechizos de localización global”, “Los grandes magos de la historia y las más notables brujas”, “Bestias mágicas”, “Creaturas mágicas y el tratado Humano”, “Conjuración e invocación”, “Magia ritual”, “Herbología del nuevo mundo”, “Geometría sagrada”, “Adivinación: lo que necesitan saber desde astronomía hasta las hojas de té”… Zayn, aquí hay de todo, y se ve tan nuevo ¿cómo?

—Es sólo un tonto… un tonto gesto, Harry. Pero el regalo, el de verdad, es este.

Le extendió una caja blanca que destapo rápidamente; en el interior se encontraba una camisa de seda negra con hilos amarillos que formaban discretos puntos en las mangas. Debajo de ella, estaba una capa de lana gruesa pintada de azul oscuro, casi rosando el negro.

—Zayn, yo… esto es increíble... —el hechicero se lanzó a los brazos del susodicho para repartir besos sobre su mejilla.

—Me pareció buena idea que incluyas un poco de color en tu guardarropa, como en tu habitación. Es tan bella pintada de amarillo—Louis salto al regazo del rizado para hacerse notar.

—Harry también te tiene un obsequio ¿no?

Salto de su lugar para ir por la caja con los guantes; miro detenidamente al vampiro para poder ver cada reacción que tuviera, alegrándose cuando Zayn sonrió con todo su cuerpo; no espero un segundo en quitarse los que llevaba puestos para colocarse los nuevos, no sin antes agradecerle el gesto.

Y, a pesar de la especulación de que tal vez sus manos fueran peculiares, no eran más que un par muy común; morenas, delgadas, y largas.

Antes de que se pudiera colocar los nuevos guantes, Harry las tocó, con mucho miedo, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el vampiro; sólo lo escucho suspirar antes de que entrelazara sus dedos.

—Bueno, enamorados, será mejor que me vaya, antes de que la noche se termine de tragar lo que resta de luz—el espectro hablaba con torpeza debido al alcohol.

—Niall, deberías quedarte. La habitación extra de arriba está desocupada y lista para recibir a alguien.

—Ugh, Harry, no podría, es tu hogar y…

—Sí, y tú eres bienvenido; deberías dormir allá arriba, no caminar hasta, donde sea que vayas cuando no estás aquí.

—Vivo en el bosque, duermo desnudo sobre la maleza y por la mañana paseo por York, brujo, eso es lo que hago—Harry miro con alarma al espíritu—. Está bien, no, no hago eso, pero si me comienzas a dar posada es posible que nunca más me vuelva a ir de aquí.

Niall, a tropezones, se levantó de su lugar para ir a la habitación prometida, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Louis, quien movía su cola con parsimonia. Harry se resignó a que su gato no dormiría con él aquella noche.

—Creo que yo también debería irme, Harry—ya tenía los guantes puestos cuando comenzaba a levantarse—. Se hace tarde y no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

—No te vayas…—podía sentir el alcohol recorrer sus venas, así como podía ver que al vampiro no le había afectado en nada todo el vino que se bebieron—. No te vayas. Aún hay té y, y hay suflé…

—Harry no quiero… No quiero ser una molestia; y no tienes ninguna habitación extra para que pueda dormir.

—Podrías dormir conmigo—su voz era apenas un susurro; sentía sus mejillas tibias y la mirada espectral sobre su cabeza.

—Harry, no. Tú y yo, no podemos dormir juntos.

Harry se sentía miserable sentado en el suelo sobre un mantel de tela; los ojos se le nublaban y tenía una ligera sensación de nauseas que no se le iba de la boca, pero cuando miro hacia arriba, hacia Zayn, se sintió completamente desolado.

—¿Por qué no quieres besarme más? ¿Encontraste un vampiro en Edimburgo mucho más atractivo que yo? —las lágrimas comenzaban a caer—¿o tal vez una vampiresa muy hermosa? Todos los libros de vampiros dicen que son bellísimos.

—Harry, no, no encontré a nadie más ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —el moreno estaba arrodillado a su lado, sosteniendo su rostro y secando las lágrimas que derramaba.

—Apenas me has tocado, y entendiendo todo el asunto de que eres viejo y que fuiste criado con otras ideas y tantas estupideces más, pero… cuando estuviste fuera añore tus gestos románticos y ahora apenas eres capaz de mirarme.

Zayn volteo hacia todos lados; se levantó a cerrar las ventanas y dejar los trastos sucios sobre el fregadero para poder volver por Harry, que estaba en la misma posición que lo había dejado. Lo tomo por los codos para ayudarlo a levantarse, para guiarlo hasta su habitación y acostarlo en su cama.

El hechicero lo abrazó con fuerza sobre el estómago para después saltar sobre la cama y poder estar a su altura, de tal manera que no resultara incomodo besarlo. Zayn rio antes de devolverle el beso con euforia; abrazándolo a su cuerpo con delicadeza, pero cuando el mago comenzó a quitarse la camisa, lo detuvo.

—No… Harry…

—No quiero hacer nada, sólo, me quito la ropa.

El estómago del hechicero sobresalía del resto de su cuerpo, y fue apenas un instante que se dejó al descubierto antes de colocarse el pijama. El proceso para el pantalón fue el mismo, con excepción que el vampiro procuró voltear la mirada. Harry lo volvió a besar y a arrastrar hasta su cama, de tal manera que estuviera acostado a su lado, abrazándolo y riendo ante cada suave caricia que se proporcionaban. Logro quitarle los guantes para que sintiera su piel; después de eso, Zayn no pudo despegar las frías manos de debajo de la camisa de suave algodón.

—¿Por qué siempre usas guantes? —los besos eran pausados y torpes, sin ninguna prisa.

—No lo sé ¿por qué quieres saber? —el tono burlón le gano un golpe en el pecho —. Cuando estaba en la India, los caballeros ingleses solían llevar guantes siempre que iban a cazar…

—¿Qué cazaban?

—Tigres, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo; a veces capturaban monos o algún otro animal exótico—Harry abrió los ojos a más no poder.

—Pobres tigres ¿los mataban a todos o a ellos también los capturaban?

—Bueno, no mataban a todos, pero eso no es lo que me habías preguntado.

—Oh, sí, está bien, continúa —un beso en la barbilla—por favor.

—Pues la mayor parte de los vampiros por esa época eran caballeros ingleses, así que se hizo una moda el usar guantes; después de un tiempo se volvió costumbre, y el único momento en el que uno se los quita es cuando se siente completamente bienvenido en algún lugar, sea rodeado de vampiros o no. Es como una cena elegante donde no puedes usar sombrero a pesar de que afuera el sol brilla cegadoramente.

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento antes de volver a besarlo e intentar quitarle la camisa al vampiro, quien lo detuvo al sostenerle las manos.

—Harry, no.

—¿Por qué no? —sabía que estaba usando las cartas más deplorables en el juego, pero se sentía con poca vergüenza —¿no me quieres?

—Claro que te quiero, te añoré….

—¿Entonces no me deseas? Tomarnos de la mano en la calle siempre parece costarte tanto trabajo—El hechicero se desplomó en su lado de la cama—. Ni que decir de un simple beso.

Escucho al vampiro suspirar pesadamente; no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que llevaba puesta sólo la camisa interna del traje. Zayn lo tomó entre sus brazos para poder recostarlo sobre su pecho.

—Claro que te deseo; tendría que estar ciego para no hacerlo, e incluso entonces…

—¿Y por qué no me tomas?

—No es apropiado para alguien que no está casado; podrías caer en desgracia y…

—Eso no me importa.

—Harry, tu negocio depende de tu aspecto público, y si las personas empiezan a hablar sobre…

—Todos en York saben que estamos saliendo—Harry se alejó un poco para mirar al vampiro a los ojos.

—Estás ebrio, podemos hablar de esto en la mañana.

Zayn lo volvió a acercarlo a su pecho para poder acariciarle el cabello y repartir besos sobre la frente. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba roncando.

Cuando abrió los ojos bajo el brillante sol, encontró a Zayn en la mesa del balcón; tenía una taza de té en una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía un libro de pasta verde. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta que no era más que un libro de ciencia ficción. Se sentó a su lado de manera brusca, a lo que el vampiro respondió con una bella sonrisa antes de servirle una taza y alcanzarle un poco de tocino que tenía reservado a un lado, bajo los rayos del nuevo día.

—Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?

—Me duele la cabeza—tomaba a pequeños sorbos el líquido caliente.

—Ayer debiste demás, no es de sorprender—hizo una pequeña pausa antes de sonreírle—. Te mueves mucho al dormir, y fue un poco difícil levantarme hoy.

Harry hizo un pequeño puchero antes de dejarse caer sobre la mesa por completo, para ver desde abajo al vampiro, quien le besó la frente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —pregunto el vampiro dejando de acariciarlo.

—No… pero me gustaría saber porque te costó casi cuatro meses el poder besarme, y ahora parece que nunca querrás tener intimidad—tomo la mano desnuda del vampiro para apretarla de tal manera que lo siguiera acariciando.

—La última vez que tuve sexo con alguien, todo el poblado se enteró, los rumores corrieron y se transgiversaron de tal manera que la pobre chica terminó quitándose la vida. Después estuvo el muchacho que… ugh, no importa…—el vampiro fruncía el ceño profundamente, y respiraba con irregularidad. Harry logró quedarse callado unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

—Creí que nunca habías estado con alguien; cuando Niall me dijo…—el vampiro rio sarcásticamente antes de soltar un bufido.

—No deberías creerle, es un fantasma, y los fantasmas tienden a olvidar las cosas entre más tiempo se encuentren en este mundo.

—Entonces ¿no eres virgen?

—No, Harry, no lo soy. Es difícil contener deseos primarios cuando tienes mi edad. Tú deberías entenderlo.

—Pues no lo entiendo—alejo la mano de Zayn y se sentó rectamente; el vampiro lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres decir que tú nunca has estado con nadie más?

—Por la manera en que pareces cuidar mi reputación creí que sabrías la respuesta.

—Pero es diferente estar con un hombre; y todas esas chicas de York que…

—¿Cuáles chicas?

—Pues, la chica pelirroja, Anna, que siempre te ve con ojos de cordero, y las chicas que trabajan con el Conde… todas parecen estar tan, tan dispuestas a…

—Pues no, yo nunca… se supone que los hechiceros sólo pueden estar con otros hechiceros o en su defecto con criaturas que sean, pues, como nosotros, como Niall o elfos o no lo sé.

Harry no lo veía en ese momento, pues estaba concentrado en su taza, pero el vampiro lo miró con tanta concentración que tuvo que mirar a otro lado por miedo a que el hechicero se sintiera intimidado.

—¿Y quieres estar conmigo? —Harry lo miro directo a los ojos—. Quiero decir ¿quieres que tengamos relaciones?

El hechicero lo miro con los ojos llenos de angustia antes de asentir. Zayn lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarlo de lleno, para que se sentara en su regazo y se pudiera deshacerse de las prendas que lo cubrían.

—Prométeme que no te arrepentirás de esto—Zayn hablaba torpemente entre las caricias del mago.

—Jamás.

El vampiro lo levantó para poder llevarlo hasta la cama aún deshecha, dejándolo sobre las sábanas con suma delicadeza antes de quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, disfrutando cada centímetro de su desnudez a la vez que él mismo se quitaba la ropa; las tibias manos del hechicero recorrieron desde el pecho hasta la pelvis, donde se detuvo para marcar el paso del vello púbico.

—Tienes muchas heridas—Harry hablaba pausadamente, con su voz gruesa y plagada de deseo.

—He estado en muchas peleas—tomo la mano del hechicero para colocarla por arriba de su ombligo, donde una enorme cicatriz se encontraba —. Esta fue de cuando me transformaron.

Harry lo miro a detalle, tocando toda la piel que pudiera intentando dejar de lado la intriga de saber más sobre su transformación, pero, a cambio, decidió guiar las manos del moreno hasta su miembro, el cual Zayn comenzó a acariciar.

—Yo tengo cuatro pezones.

—Ya lo noté.

Harry quería hablar más, hacer del momento algo más duradero, pero Zayn deslizó su mano más abajo y después todo se volvió algo borroso, algo inesperado que no suponía que debía estar ahí, pero el vampiro lo distrajo con besos, y él no podía dejar de besarlo ¿sería así toda su relación?

Zayn se entretuvo varios minutos en su entrada hasta que todo el dolor se hubo ido y sólo quedó el placer, lo cual pareció ser un indicativo, pues cuando comenzó a gemir, el vampiro hizo el resto del trabajo.

No duró una eternidad como lo había planeado, pero cuando terminaron, Zayn lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, besando su frente sudada e intentaba cubrir su desnudez con las sábanas manchadas, hablando sobre su oído.

—Creo que deberíamos bajar; escuche a Niall en la cocina hace rato.

—¿Estabas escuchando a Niall mientras lo hacíamos?

—Puedo escuchar muchas cosas—le beso los labios—pero te aseguro que toda mi atención estaba puesta en ti y en los gemidos que hacías.

Harry agradecía tener velas en su habitación, pues pudo concentrar todo el calor de su rostro en ellas, todo sin terminar incendiando la habitación entera.

Para cuando estuvieron abajo, más o menos aseados, el fantasma ya había acabado de desayunar y Louis estaba en su regazo comiendo las sobras de lo que parecían huevos revueltos y tostadas.

—Creímos que les tomaría toda la mañana—Niall les sonreía mientras hablaba—se escuchaban muy felices.

—Espero que cambies las sábanas, Harry; no planeo dormir en esa sucia cama.

El hechicero rio estrepitosamente antes de cargar al gato y comenzar a darle besos por todo el rostro.

Después de que hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez, el deseo de Harry seguía siendo enorme, a lo que el vampiro no se negaba, siempre y cuando estuvieran en cualquiera de sus hogares, en privacidad, ya que Zayn seguía procurando la buena imagen del hechicero, pero estaba bien, ya que durante algunas noches el moreno le ayudaba con ejercicios básicos de geometría básica para hechiceros, le ayudaba leyendo los pasos de las pociones y lo animaba a experimentar y anotar cada sencillo paso a la hora de hacerlo, ya que siempre decía que la repetitividad y reproducibilidad eran los factores clave para cualquier acción.

Mientras leía los libros sobre espíritus e invocación, descubrió que su familiar era un espíritu de las flores, pues de ahí venía su apariencia tan joven a pesar de que tenía una edad avanzada, pero cuando Harry volvió a preguntar qué tipo de flores eran de las que él debía haber nacido, frunció el ceño y se fue a encerrar en su habitación; dejó pasar un rato antes de usar un encantamiento para abrir la puerta. El apuesto muchacho de ojos azules estaba tirado boca abajo cuando entró, lo miró durante algunos instantes antes de confesarle que era un espíritu de baja categoría, pues se trataba del espíritu protector de las rosas blancas en la casa de Zayn. Lloro unos instantes antes de que Harry lo cargara y posara en su regazo, besando la castaña cabellera para tranquilizarlo de tal manera que pudiera transmitir el “no eres un fraude”, que el pequeño muchacho parecía requerir. Pareció calmarse después de algunas horas en las que el hechicero le dedicó toda su atención, cariño y paciencia, sin embargo, para que dejara de estar tan revuelto en la cabeza, tuvieron que pasar algunos días.

Por suerte al pasar tres semanas, en su papel de mascota, Louis había mejorado notablemente, ya que Harry apenas podía recordar la última vez que lo había mordido o rasguñado, y, como ‘ayudante de hechicero’ Se había vuelto un experto; a veces sólo entregaba los pedidos ya realizados, pero, en ciertas ocasiones que Harry se entretenía en cualquier otra cosa-o en su habitación con el vampiro-, él hacía los hechizos, ya que en su papel de espíritu, llevaba magia en su ser que podía transmitir hacia lo que hacía, y, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, aquel pequeño gato negro disfrutaba de la compañía de Niall, quien siempre lo recibía con mucho cariño; besándole los ojos y rascando su cabeza.

Niall, por su parte, le había comentado que las fotografías que el vampiro le había llevado de obsequio eran de cuando seguía vivo y acababa de mudarse a Edimburgo desde Irlanda, pero, por alguna razón, había encontrado su verdadero hogar en York, así que el hechicero le había ofrecido asilo en su hogar, a lo que el gato se vio muy interesado, pero el espectro lo había declinado amablemente, pues en ese momento frecuentaba mucho con la señorita Johansen y no deseaba incomodar a nadie.

Por su parte, Zayn había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como profesor de Literatura e Historia en la escuela preparatoria de York, donde Harry lo visitaba de vez en cuando para llevarle desayunos, que en realidad eran diversos alimentos cubiertos de aquella brea asquerosa, pero que el vampiro parecía disfrutar de sobremanera; tal vez por su visita o porque era demasiado educado como para poner mala cara a su cariñoso gesto, o simplemente le gustaba el rumbo que llevaba su relación. Para ese punto, las personas de la ciudad parecían haber perdido todo el interés por su relación o el cotilleo sobre el nuevo poblador, pues ahora eran el profesor y el hechicero que tenían una relación.

Las semanas pasaron, cada una con el avance del año hasta que la nieve comenzó que caer y no se detuvo, cuando a finales de octubre los habitantes de la ciudad se aglomeraban cerca de la iglesia, donde un afiche estaba pegado: una joven de 16 años había desaparecido repentinamente. Harry lograba recordar el nombre de la chica, hacia algunos días una mujer había ido a su estudio para pedirle un hechizo localizador, pero las pistas fueron tan vagas y renuentes que el hechicero tuvo que decirle que con los recursos que tenía por el momento le resultaría imposible encontrar a la chica, así que en ese momento se sintió muy culpable.

Dos semanas más tarde, durante el noticiero de las 9, el hechicero había escuchado al hombre de la radio decir que las condiciones climáticas no serían favorables para que las personas salieran de su casa, ya que la nieve parecía no querer parar hasta enterrarlos a todos, y, por unos instantes, pensó en llamar a Zayn para que se quedara en su casa durante la intemperie, pues a pesar de su aparente inmunidad al clima, el vampiro parecía más melancólico con la llegada del frío. Sin embargo, desistió de su plan antes de si quiera intentar llevarlo a cabo debido a que el moreno siempre se negaba a aquella petición de quedarse a dormir sin importar las circunstancias, y fue entonces que lo comenzó a notar los cambios.

El vampiro solía pedirle que le preparará la brea asquerosa cada dos o tres semanas, lo cual él consideraba como muy poco, pero desde que había regresado de Edimburgo le había hecho la poción solo una vez, y no importaba cuanto argumentara con él, Zayn seguía diciendo que aún tenía sangre artificial de sobra. La preocupación incremento en el hechicero cuando se percató de la repentina palidez del moreno y de su cansancio constante, tanto así que, durante una de sus tardes juntos, mientras se besaban, le había pedido parar pues se sentía muy cansado.

Cuando noviembre iba por la mitad de su camino, varios afiches comenzaron a aparecer en la iglesia al igual que los pedidos de hechizos buscadores, los cuales repetía una y otra vez su función, pero no importaba cuantos hiciera, los rostros de las personas desaparecidas seguían llenando las paredes del lugar santo y él parecía no poder darse abasto, tanto así que tuvo que contratar a Niall como su ayudante al mismo tiempo que requería de la ayuda de Louis. Zayn dejó de asistir a la escuela a dar sus clases, que con el poco tiempo había aprendido a apreciar; no contestaba sus llamadas y cuando tocaba a su puerta nadie contestaba. Parecía haber sido tragado por la misma tierra.

Sin embargo, la noche que Anna se presentó en su puerta, llena de sangre y temblando, fue cuando la pequeña burbuja en la que se mantenía Harry se rompió por completo. La menuda pelirroja lloró en cuando estuvo entre sus brazos; hablaba entrecortadamente sobre cómo había encontrado a su padre, sin vida, junto a la chimenea, tan pálido porque gran parte de su sangre se encontraba esparcida por toda la sala de estar. Y sin más, Harry se encontraba con Anna viviendo en su casa y con las constantes visitas de los policías de York para hacer preguntas.

Para cuando Zayn decidió hacer su aparición, Anna ya necesitaba constantes pociones para calmar sus nervios y dormir. El vampiro entró a su hogar sin pronunciar palabra alguna; se quitó los guantes y comenzó a observar a todos los habitantes del hogar, temblando.

—Necesito…

—Zayn, no ¿qué rayos te ocurre? Desapareces por días y lo primero que haces es escrudiñar mi hogar como un vulgar ladrón. No ¿qué hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Zayn temblaba cuando le puso la mano sobre la boca. Miraba a todos lados con mucho miedo. El momento en el que Niall se acercaba para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, el vampiro se giró tan bruscamente que cayó de bruces para no volver a levantarse.

Harry lo levantó con dificultad para dejarlo sobre una silla; se notaba pálido, delgado, como si en verdad estuviera envejeciendo a los 200 años que en realidad tenía.

—Deberíamos subirlo a tu habitación antes de que lleguen más personas y se pregunten porque tenemos al profesor Javadd aquí.

El momento en que lo recostaron sobre la cama, con una cobija sobre el frío cuerpo, Harry pensó en que no tenían a su pareja, sino más bien un cadáver muy bien conservado que respiraba muy de vez en cuando. No se movió de su lado por ningún motivo, sin importarle el bullicio de su pequeño estudio, pero realmente se sobresaltó cuando Louis saltó a su regazo para hacerle compañía durante un buen rato.

El día cayó y la noche se levantó, todo sin que Zayn pareciera sufrir el menor cambio.

—Tal vez deberías darle de comer—sugirió el pequeño gato al acercarse al moreno—. Hace mucho que no le haces esa brea asquerosa.

—Pero no tengo más poción de alimentación, y ciertamente no tengo una estrella muerta para prepararla…

Louis estaba sobre el cuerpo del vampiro, pensativo, moviendo la cola de un lado para otro de manera hipnótica. Harry se sentía tentado a alejar la mano del cabello de su pareja para apaciguar a su familiar.

—Puedes darle un poco de tu sangre. Leí que no necesitan más que una gota para sobrevivir por algunos días. Por eso él te pedía la poción tan espaciadamente ¿no?

—Tal vez, no lo sé.

—Sólo dale unas gotas.

—¿Qué pasa si tiene un frenesí?

—Deberías mantener un poco de plata cerca, solo por si acaso.

El gato le alcanzo una cadena de plata que hacía mucho tiempo no usaba, y se la puso sobre el cuello con mucho cuidado; no sólo temía que su pareja se volviera en un frenesí, sino que le aterraba poder lastimarlo, más en aquel momento que parecía tan vulnerable. Louis, ajeno a sus pensamientos, le mordió muy fuerte el dedo índice, haciendo emanar un borboteo de gotas de sangre que llevo a los labios de Zayn; por un momento no pareció ocurrir nada, sólo el goteo constante que Harry esperaba estuviera nutriendo al vampiro, hasta que sintió como empezaba a sorber de su dedo, entonces abrió aquellos ojos cafés de brillo espectral, que reflejaban mucho miedo, más aún cuando noto que era lo que estaba pasando y alejó bruscamente la mano de su boca.

—Zayn ¿estás bien? —el vampiro respiraba profundamente; parecía enojado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—No lo sé, un par de horas como mucho…

Zayn lo miró atentamente, observando cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba sin mover un solo músculo, ni si quiera parecía poder parpadear, y entonces lo noto, estaba en aquel estado de cazador que había leído.

Se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, procurando servir como escudo del pequeño gato que se ocultaba tras sus piernas.

—Nos estás asustando, Zayn.

El vampiro pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; parpadeo innumerables veces antes de alejarse y volver caminando para tomar el rostro del hechicero.

—¿Les hice algún daño? —negó—¿por qué me disté de tu sangre? Fue algo estúpido y peligroso.

—Estúpido y peligroso el qué hayas dejado de comer ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando? Hace una semana Anna vino aquí porque encontró a su padre desangrado en su casa y tú seguías sin aparecer, por más que quisiera evitar pensar en ello no podía sacarme de la cabeza que tal vez tú…

—No, no, ¡no! por supuesto que yo no…

—¿Y qué se supone que debía pensar? Te desapareciese por semanas, no me pedías hacer la poción de alimentación y parecías muy distraído por algo así que no me…

No le dio tiempo de seguir hablando, pues fuertes ruidos, muy constantes, se escucharon en la planta baja. Ambos se quedaron callados, pues el ruido cesó, al menos por un instante, antes de que se escucharan innumerables piezas de vidrio romperse. Zayn lo sujetó con mucha fuerza para evitar que bajara; parecía estar oliendo toda la casa, y algo lo asustó, así que bajo corriendo, golpeándose en las paredes; parecía que la sangre que había bebido no le fue suficiente para mantenerse en pie o recuperar sus fuerzas.

Bajo las escaleras procurando quedar muy cerca del vampiro por si tenía que sujetarlo.

La escena a sus pies le parecía anormal, el olor a sangre llenaba toda la estancia, sin mencionar el potente olor de los frascos en el suelo y Niall tumbado a un lado, con muchos cortes, muy pequeños repartidos por todo el cuerpo. Al pie de las escaleras estaba Anna, cubierta de sangre, apenas respirando, mirando al techo con desolación. La espalda de Zayn estaba sumamente tensa ante aquel olor y espectáculo, pero pareció hacerse piedra cuando una voz muy gruesa retumbó en la estancia.

—Hola Zainie—el hombre volteo lentamente—la chica aún está viva sin quieres un bocado.

—Ives…

El aludido sonrió con la boca llena de sangre antes de estampar la cabeza del moreno contra la pared; Harry vio caer a su pareja contra el suelo como si se tratase de un costal de harina, después fue Louis, quien, en un intento de defenderlo, porque las piernas no parecían responderle al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, salió volando al otro lado de la estancia con un maullido lastimero, y él sólo podía ver la sangre en la mano del intruso.

—No te preocupes, a ti no te haré daño.

Ni si quiera le dio tiempo de volver o de observar a detalle a su atacante, pues un par de brazos muy fuertes le sostuvieron el cuello hasta hacer que perdiera por completo el aliento y se desmayara.

Cuando abrió los ojos, seguía siendo de noche, definitivamente, porque la única luz en la estancia era una vela que alumbraba pobremente el ambiente; el olor a sangre se había incrementado, así como el aroma a podredumbre que le llegaba de todos lados. A su derecha estaba Niall, atado por completo, con una mordaza sobre la boca; seguía sangrando, pero los cortes eran demasiado finos para que se preocupara por morir desangrado. El señor Hughes, su vecino, se encontraba a sus pies, respirando como si estuviera bajo el agua, y, a su izquierda estaba Zayn, tembloroso. atado con cuerdas gruesas, y sobre ellas finas cadenas de plata que parecían estar quemándole la piel, mientras que, en un costado, cerca de su cadera, se encontraba una estaca de madera de la cual parecía salir un líquido espeso y negruzco.

—No te preocupes por él—una voz clamo desde atrás—. Esta muy acostumbrado a, digamos, ese tipo de traro.

Zayn parecía estar llorando, pero ningún sonido era emitido de sus labios.

De las sombras salió un hombre enorme, que parecía medir al menos dos metros, y cada centímetro estaba lleno de músculos torneados, todo ello equiparado con una belleza que rosaba lo grotesco: cabello rubio como el oro, ojos azul oscuro, casi negros, con labios rosados y mejillas sonrojadas; era tan hermoso que Harry apenas podía quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando aquel hombre se alejó, por instinto, el hechicero quiso seguirlo, pero lo detuvieron las cuerdas que lo ataban a una de sus sillas, lo cual precio hacerle bastante gracia, pues una risa divina se escucho por todo el lugar.

—Es difícil ¿no? Evitar querer seguirme, hacer lo que pida… Ella no pudo evitar seguir mis ordenes mientras drenaba a su padre, y es una excelente actriz, creo que podría estar en el teatro de Londres sin problemas. Sin ella viviendo aquí jamás hubiera podido entrar.

El hombre sonreía mientras hablaba y miraba a Anna, quien se desangraba a los pies de Zayn.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —Harry intento cerrar los ojos, pero unas frías manos hicieron que los abriera. Todo le dolía.

—No mucho, sólo, ya sabes, los ate, bebí un poco de sangre, los deje vivos; así no se echan a perder, y si quiero un aperitivo en otro rato, pues, bueno, lo tomo.

El enorme vampiro se paseaba por todo el lugar sin dejar de observar a Harry; tomaba cosas y las dejaba en otros lugares. Y, aunque al hechicero le costara trabajo concentrarse, podía ver como todos a su alrededor sufrían, pero la gota derramo el vaso cuando aquella creatura de grotesca belleza enterró la estaca en Zayn con mayor profundidad.

—No lo toques… no toques a nadie—al vampiro pareció hacerle gracia.

—Te lo acabo de decir, no te preocupes por él; cuando estábamos en el Raj esta pequeña rata podía aguantar mucho más—rio entre dientes—, aún recuerdo cuando lo torturábamos, por diversión; esos eran buenos tiempos. Ahí aprendió a no llorar como la rata que es.

Aquel rubio grotesco se paseaba con delicadeza sobre la madera, sus pasos no emitían ningún sonido. Sólo se paseaba y miraba a Harry con aquellos ojos brillantes.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ives Balan, o eso hace un par de siglos, antes no recuerdo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Harry intentaba moverse, intentaba concentrarse en alguna parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, pero a donde quiera que miraba, estaba el cuerpo o la sangre de alguien.

—Veras, estoy en busca de algo que no he podido conseguir en cuatro siglos—Harry volteo de prisa a la mano de Zayn, donde aún descansaba el anillo en forma de rosa—. Eso no, ni si quiera me molestare en mirar el anillo; no, es algo, un poco más, sofisticado de lograr.

—Pudiste haberlo pedido por favor; no matando a la mitad de York, no asediando mi hogar…

—Oh, pero lo pedí con amabilidad, a él—señalo al moreno, acercándose a su delgado cuerpo para girar dolorosamente la estaca—pero me dijo que el mago del que tanto se hablaba en York no era más que un mediocre intento de bufón de fiestas infantiles; todo mientras quemábamos el cuerpo sin vida de Vladimir, ese maldito anciano—Zayn apretaba los ojos con fuerza, soltando muchísimas lágrimas—. Pero la rata no dejaba de repetir que sólo hacías magia barata para que las mujeres se pintaran el cabello, y pensé que valía la pena echar un vistazo; nunca confíes en alguien que luce como él, les decía a todos, pero los malditos ancianos lo reverenciaban.

>Pero vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando seguí a la rata y descubrí que todas las mujeres en York tenían el cabello de colores extravagantes gracias a ti; y no esos mediocres colores que se ven con tintura, no, rojo del fuego, verde brillante. Eso no es el trabajo de alguien mediocre, ni mucho menos. Pero tengo que confesar—sonrío de medio lado de tal manera que su rostro se ilumino como un sol; lastimaba—perdí el aliento cuando vi que le habías devuelto la vida a un muerto.

—Yo no hago necromancia… eso es magia negra, yo no… nunca he hecho…—el rubio vampiro poso las garras sobre su boca.

—¿Y él?

Señalo a Niall, que seguía inconsciente; entonces saco de su saco el camafeo para romperlo en mil pedazos entre sus dedos. Hizo una cuña con la punta de sus pálidos dedos y ataco la pierna de su amigo que despertó al instante, ahogando el grito tras la mordaza. Cuando el vampiro sacudió su mano, un chorro de sangre se esparció por todo el suelo.

—Tiene un cuerpo perfecto. Uno que bombea sangre y respira aire puro; que puede pasear en la luz del día y comer las innumerables cosas que los humanos preparan día con día.

—¿Por qué yo?

Ives se regodeaba en su lugar ante aquella pregunta. Dejo caer el cuerpo de Zayn al suelo para sentarse en su silla. Se acerco mucho a Harry, tanto que sentía el fío aliento del vampiro sobre su rostro; y sus lascivas manos sobre su rostro.

—Los magos se están extinguiendo; sus estúpidas reglas ortodoxas les prohíben aparearse con alguien que no sea de su especie. Pero tú, hermoso brujo, en ti la magia florece como las rosas en primavera. Sobreviviste a hacer aquel anillo solar para Zayn, y no estas atrofiado como muchos otros que los hicieron. Tu energía vital es suficiente para cubrir todo el mar; pero desperdicias todo en esa rata—señalo al moreno—. Lo estas volviendo humano y él no hace nada más que quejarse. Conmigo podrías ser mucho más; a cambio de tus servicios te ofrecería todo lo que me pidieras.

El rubio espero una respuesta, pero, al no obtenerla, desgarro las ataduras del hechicero, arrojándole encima a Louis, que en ese punto no era más que un bulto inconsciente; lo tomo por el cabello y lo arrastro hasta su habitación, tumbando a ambos sobre la cama de un golpe doloroso, seguido, le tiro un libro a los pies.

Harry no podía hacer nada más que abrazar protectoramente al pequeño gato negro entre sus brazos.

—Por cada hora que no realices el hechizo alguien de allá abajo perderá algo más que sangre.

Salió de la habitación dando tumbos, y pudo escuchar el grito de Zayn, tan ensordecedor que tuvo que cubrirse los oídos; no quería si quiera imaginar que era lo que aquel horrible hombre le estaría haciendo a su amado moreno.

Tan pronto como hubo silencio, Harry se arrastró fuera de la cama para mirar entre sus libros; había uno de sanación que leyó rápidamente; la base de la sanación no era más que hacer que concentrar su energía en la herida de alguien para ayudar. Coloco sus manos sobre el pequeño gato negro tumbado sobre la cama y comenzó a rezar a los diferentes dioses que conocía; no podían dejar morir a su familiar, amaba a Louis con locura, y estaba seguro de que el pequeño gato negro sentía lo mismo por él. Sus manos brillaron en un tono perlado por parpadeos hasta que los redondos ojos azules se abrieron.

—Harry…—el gato se puso de pie y restregó su cuerpo en el abdomen dolorido del hechicero.

—Oh Lou—lo abrazo con vehemencia a pesar del dolor que ambos debían estar sintiendo—Lamento tanto lo que te ha pasado.

—Está bien, ya estoy mejor, mira—le mostro un costado de su cuerpo, pero Harry sólo veía el delicado cabello negro.

—Sí, estás mucho, mucho mejor.

—Sí, pero necesitamos ayudar a los demás.

—El vampiro dijo que debía hacer este hechizo—levanto el libro que apenas tenía dos páginas, el resto de las hojas parecían haber sido arrancadas—. O eso creo, sólo lo aventó y se fue

Louis tomo el libro con la boca y leyó cuidadosamente el hechizo que venida descrito; son su pequeña pata señalo la parte que decía los ingredientes “el alma de un vuelto a la vida”.

—Quiere a Niall, por eso aún no lo ha matado…

—Harry, necesito que te concentres, mírame—El gato le rasguño el pecho para que supiera que hablaba en serio—. No sabes quien es este demente, sólo que quiere un tipo de poción muy poderosa, que probablemente te mate, y seguramente matará a todos los demás.

—Se llama Ives Balan y dijo que estaba buscando alguien que hiciera esto por muchos siglos.

—¿Aún tienes el libro de la señora Pomegarden?

Harry asintió veloz, y se movió con mayor rapidez que alguna vez hubiera tenido en la vida; busco aquel libro de vampiros, pasando de lleno las primeras páginas hasta ver el rostro grotescamente bello.

“Ives Ainslie Balan Blacke; nacimiento 905 D.C. en lo que ahora se conoce como Londres. Transformado en vampiro en 938 D.C. Belleza inhumana; velocidad y fuerza sobre el promedio vampírico. Durante el Raj en la India fue destituido de sus bienes por el Gran Consejo debido a sus hábitos de tortura y mutilación con sus presas que llevaron a los humanos a realizar El Tratado Humano-Creatura que llevo a la desgracia de la especie. En 1802 perdió lo que le quedaba de humanidad y con ello desarrollo inmunidad a todo contra lo que se nos ataca. Su apariencia hace que los humanos lo sigan ciegamente.”

Para cuando Harry alzo la vista para comunicarle a Louis lo que había descubierto, se encontró con la mirada furiosa del rubio, que lo sostenía el collar de cuero azul. Ives lo tomo de las muñecas para golpearlo repetidamente contra la pared, todo sin soltar al pequeño gato. Cuando la pequeña rabieta del vampiro termino, dejo caer al gato, arreglándose el cabello y el traje, tomo al hechicero para ver los daños.

—Ya hiciste tu pequeña investigación, ahora es tu turno de hacer mi hechizo. Camina.

Harry apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero eso parecía importarle muy poco al vampiro, ya que no evito cada caída que tenía, sino que lo levantaba con una sola mano para poder empujarlo escaleras abajo, hasta el cuerpo tembloroso de su amigo espectro.

—Es hora del espectáculo.

El hermoso hombre desato las ataduras que sostenían a Niall a la silla, mas no aquellas que evitaban que se moviera, y lo dejo a los pies de Harry; caminaba en lo que quedaba de su estudio para aventarle los ingredientes que seguramente el hechizo citaba. Lo miro expectante, por lo que el joven hechicero coloco un par de velas alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo; le puso las hierbas sobre su cuerpo, y, antes de encender las mechas, se volvió hacia el vampiro.

—Necesito a Zayn.

—¿Qué?

—Este hechizo probablemente me mate, y no quiero morir, necesito la vida de alguien más para ofrecerla a cambio de la mía…

—¿Y sacrificarás a la rata? —Ives rio de manera alegre—. Escuchaste, pequeña escoria, tu vida al fin servirá de algo—cargo al moreno como si pesara menos que una pluma, y lo arrojo a su costado—. Creo que aún tiene vida, no lo sé…

El rubio puso su sucio zapato sobre el bello rostro de Zayn, que no se movía, no parecía respirar, y ciertamente de su cuerpo ya no emanaba aquel liquido negruzco. Contuvo las lágrimas para mirar a su amigo, quien parecía suplicarle con los ojos algo que temía decir con la boca ante la presencia de Ives.

Harry respiro profundamente tres veces, y una más para tranquilizar a su corazón galopante; miro a Niall directamente a los ojos antes de pensar una y otra vez “vuela como ave y vive como tal; vuela como ave y vuela como tal” hasta que de su amigo no quedo más que un pequeño pájaro amarillo, el cual emprendió vuelo hasta el otro lado de la estancia. Ives, cuando cayo en cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado, se movió rápidamente hasta que se vio detenido por Louis, quien salto directo a su rostro para infligir el mayor daño posible antes de salir volando, pero eso le había dado suficiente tiempo al hechicero para pensar en fuego, en cómo se vería aquel horroroso vampiro lleno de fuego, y antes de darse cuenta, el rubio gritaba de dolor mientras ardía en hermosas llamas azules.

No dejo de concentrarse en el fuego hasta que aquel hombre se quedo tumbado en el suelo sin hacer movimiento alguno. Entonces Harry se giro para ver a Zayn, quien no se movía; puso sus manos rápidamente en su cuerpo, pensó en sanarlo y rezo a los dioses, para que fueran piadosos con el hombre que amaba, pero la luz perlada no apareció, se sentía cansado y lleno de sangre por abrazar al moreno; tenía los ojos llameantes por las lágrimas.

—Maldita sea, Zayn, no puedes hacerme esto—golpeo el cuerpo inerte, concentrándose en transmitirle toda su energía—. Tienes que vivir, no puedes morir. No puedes estar muerto, tienes que vivir… vive, vive por mí; si me amas vive, no estés muerto.

Se quedo repitiendo aquellas palabras durante lo que parecieron años, pero cuando sintió la mano de Niall, que volvía a ser humano, sobre su hombro, desistió, dejándose por completo al llanto.

—Tienes que ayudar a los demás…

Harry miro a su alrededor, a Anna y el señor Hughes, quienes aún respiraban, y parecían estar sufriendo un gran dolor.

Miro como su amigo llevaba a Zayn al piso de arriba mientras sentía como Louis lo llamaba para que curase a las dos personas que estaban en su hogar. Antes de poder terminar de sanar a su vecino, un montón de hombres uniformados y a la Señora Pomegarden, junto al Conde, entraron en su sala de estar haciendo todo un barbullo. Niall, convenientemente, bajo justo a tiempo para explicar que el vampiro estaba inconsciente, más no muerto, pues las quemaduras comenzaban a sanar; aquellos hombres tomaron grandes grilletes de hierro y cadenas de plata para atarlo y llevárselo de ahí, mientras que otros dos hombres se quedaron atrás, observando el trabajo de sanación que realizaba, hasta que Anna y el señor Hughes se lograron poner de pie de tal manera que respondieran las preguntas que tenían para ellos.

Harry camino pesadamente hasta su habitación, siendo seguido por uno de los hombres que se habían quedado atrás, a quien le siguió Niall, Louis, la señora Pomegarden y el Conde. Todos se detuvieron en el umbral de su puerta, mirando como Zayn respiraba, quedamente y con dificultad, pero respiraba. Volteo para ver a su amigo con emoción, la cual Niall correspondió con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que el pequeño gato negro se iba a acurrucar junto al cuerpo del vampiro.

—El señor Javadd tiene que venir con nosotros.

—No—Harry ni si quiera se molesto en mirarlo, solamente camino hasta su cama para poder sentarse.

—Es un testigo clave y tememos que pueda ser un vampiro, ya que desapareció de la escuela el mismo tiempo que las desapariciones comenzaron—La señora Pomegarden pareció ver el cansancio en el hechicero, por lo que intervino.

—Pamplinas, él fue secuestrado por el vampiro; el profesor Javadd no fue más que una de sus victimas. Miren su cuello, el resto de su cuerpo, le han drenado casi toda la sangre y lo han torturado. Ese sádico vampiro.

El hombre observo con detalle al vampiro antes de asentir y alejarse. Antes de marcharse, la señora Pomegarden le giño el ojo a Harry, quien, tan pronto todos se marcharon, se acurruco contra el tibio cuerpo a su lado, completamente exhausto de los acontecimientos: dolorido de los golpes que le habían propinado, y ciertamente cansado en el alma por haber sanado a tantas personas.

Cuando despertó, la luz del día aparecía en su balcón con rayos segadores, y la luz solo entraba en aquel ángulo cuando la tarde se abría paso, por lo que supuso que serían más de las 4. Cuando intento levantarse, todo el cuerpo le dolió, estaba lleno de moretones, desde los pies hasta los hombros; se sentía exasperado y a punto de gritar, pero Louis, en su forma humana, entro a la habitación con un delantal puesto.

—Que bien, despertaste; creí que dormirías por días—se sentó en su regazo para abrazarlo con cariño, por lo que Harry no pudo evitar pegarlo a su cuerpo—. Niall y yo estamos recogiendo el desastre de abajo; ya sólo hay que tirar las bolsas de basura, pero por lo demás hemos limpiado casi todo.

Louis le dejo un suave beso antes de levantarse con la promesa de llevarle un poco de comida a la cama en cuanto Niall pudiera cocinar algo.

Cuando volvió a tumbarse en la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Zayn a su lado, respirando lentamente, aún más cuando comenzó a parpadear y pudo ver unos bellos ojos de color avellana. Se notaba el cansancio en su cuerpo.

—Harry… Ives; él, te estaba buscando, quiere que, quiere un hechizo para…

—Shh, shh, tranquilo. Ahora esta encerrado, se lo llevaron. Estas bien, todos estamos bien.

—Pero los desaparecidos…

—Los encontraran, o a sus cuerpos.

Zayn volvió a cerrar los ojos, a lo que Harry aprovecho para besarlo.

—Tengo hambre—Zayn abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al escuchar su estómago rugir,

—Toma…

Harry alzo su muñeca a la altura de la boca de Zayn, pero él no hizo más que un gesto de molestia antes de apartar el brazo.

—Eso no… quiero, quiero huevos con tocino; y té, quiero té de menta. Quiero pastel de limón y las galletas que siempre preparas paras tus clientes, Harry…—abrió los ojos de par en par—Harry tengo hambre.

—Esta bien, dame un par de horas para hacer la poción y puedes acompañarla de alguna de todas esas cosas.

—No, Harry no entiendes, tengo hambre. Hambre real, no la necesidad de sangre. Tengo hambre.

Zayn se levantó de golpe, arrepintiéndose al instante por la cara que hizo, pero estaba sonriendo y beso al rizado, quien le devolvió el beso torpemente. Llevo sus manos hasta el cuello del moreno para poder mejorar el beso, alejándose de golpe cuando sintió movimiento en la vena que corría por ahí.

—Tienes pulso…

—¿Tengo pulso? ¿Pero cómo?

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par antes de mirarlo a los ojos; todo el cuerpo le dolía de una manera indescriptible, pero su corazón saltaba de felicidad cuando volvió a besar a su pareja.

—Ives, él te mato… te mato de hambre, te sangro hasta que no tuviste nada y después te sané; dije que no podías morir, que no debías estar muerto, que si me amabas deberías vivir.

—Harry… que extraordinario eres—el moreno comenzó a soltar lágrimas—. Mi extraordinario Harry.

Así que cuando la policía volvió de nueva cuenta al hogar del hechicero, para tomar evidencia de que el profesor Javadd no era un vampiro, ambos se alegraron cuando el médico a cargó le tomará el pulso y le dijera que debido al inconveniente su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza que la que debía tener un corazón de alguien de 29 años. La señora Pomegarden, después de haberse enterado de aquello, sonrió angelicalmente, deseándoles a ambos una feliz vida, no sin antes ordenar su habitual tanda de polvos coloridos e invitando a ambos a tomar el té.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de semanas antes de que el negocio de pociones y hechizos de Harry pudiera reabrirse, ya que tenía muchos gastos con los cuales correr, pero, para su buena suerte, Zayn había decidido aceptar su invitación para vivir con él, de tal manera que gran parte de los gastos eran absorbidos por el moreno; Niall, por su parte, había decidido emprender un viaje por el mundo ya que no era un fantasma, y, por lo tanto, no estaba atado a ningún lugar, ni a nadie, pero antes tenía que ahorrar dinero, mucho, por lo que decidió quedarse en la habitación extra que Harry siempre le ofrecía, de tal manera que pudiera seguir siendo el ayudante de hechicero. A Louis le había encantado esa idea, por lo que apenas y se aparecía en la habitación del rizado por las noches, ya que tenía una mejor compañía.

Al pasar unos meses, se enteraron de que Ives seguía vivo, pero el gran consejo vampírico lo había tomado prisionero y le habían decretado la condena de muerte por llevar desgracia a su especie. Casi al mismo tiempo, Zayn había recibido una carta que lo dejó pensado durante toda la comida.

—¿Planeas decirme qué pasa? —Harry le pregunto al moreno, quien lo miro con cansancio—¿o tengo que esperar a que desaparezcas por un mes y un vampiro maniático venga a querer matarnos a todos? —Zayn permaneció pensativo un instante antes de suspirar y mirar a todos a su alrededor.

—Cuando viaje a Edimburgo fue por la muerte de un vampiro, Vladimir, él fue el que me convirtió tras ver como Ives me torturaba en el Raj; murió de ancianidad, era el vampiro más viejo de todos, casi dos mil años de edad. Él, me tenía mucho aprecio, no sé por qué, pero lo hacía. Me llego una carta del consejo, están al tanto de todo, todo lo que ha pasado, y están dispuestos a deslindarme del gremio, pero Vladimir, él, bueno, me dejo una herencia.

—¿Qué clase de herencia? —Niall habla emocionado.

—Dinero, mucho, mucho dinero; algunas propiedades y plantaciones…

—Oh por los dioses—Niall sostuvo contra su pecho al pequeño gato negro—¿escuchaste eso, Loui? Zainie es inmensamente rico.

—No creo aceptar la herencia, es demasiado y yo nunca hice nada para…

Niall lo detuvo en ese mismo instante tapándole la boca y señalando a Harry, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Harry?

—Tal vez podríamos…—tomo las manos de Zayn, manos que llevaban guantes—. Podríamos ocupar un poco de ese dinero para una boda. Nuestra boda.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Zayn parecía completamente incrédulo.

—Bueno, los dos tenemos vidas mundanamente humanas, y es muy poco tiempo, no más de 80 o 90 años… creo que sería lindo tener alguien en ese lapso.

Zayn le sonrió de par en par antes de acercarse a besarlo; Harry sabía que nunca se cansaría de todo eso, incluso cuando el moreno se quedara encerrado en su cabeza y no hablara por días, o si aún le costaba trabajo besarlo en público, Harry estaba feliz de estar a su lado.

Niall rompió la pequeña burbuja de amor en la que el hechicero se encontraba.

—Y después de la boda podemos viajar a América, o a Asia, a Lisboa y a Madagascar; he leído suficientes libros sobre todas esas tierras maravillosas que podría ser su guía ¿no es así Loui Lou?

Harry no pudo evitar reírse cuando su amigo besó con tono burlón la pequeña nariz negra de su familiar, y como este pareció tensarse durante varios segundos antes de lanzarle un zarpazo.

Estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

_~El fin~_


End file.
